What's your number?
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Kisa Shouta has met his prince at his party, but he doesn't have his name or number (obviously it's Yukina Kou) - But when he does find his prince, the artistic prince triggers some bad memories for Kisa and Kisa is somewhat confused whether to date him or not- Yaoi - Adult themes suggested - Miki Kiyoshi, SHINOBU MIYAGI included! :D High school AU - Prequel to "Traumatic memories"
1. Infrared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi - although Kiyoshi isn't named in this chapter, he's the black-haired nerd XD)**

**Author's notes: Baka means idiot. Other than that, I hope there are no other hard translations. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me - I reply within a day (or a half). **

**Enjoy! :D**

Music is blasting loudly beside Shouta Kisa in this heated room full of rowdy teenagers. He's one of them, of course, but he didn't expect his party to get this sweaty and rambunctious.

"SHOUUTTAA! WE NEED MORE BEER!" Someone calls him and Kisa barely hears it over the obnoxious speakers.

He has a surround sound stereo system in his house, so the bass is felt in your heart – boom, boom – while the tweeter occasionally annoys your ears for being so high pitched and the subwoofers blasting it all out as if it's the one choking all the power. All this because his parents love listening to music and thanks to them Kisa can now have the loudest, greatest party of the year. Definitely an exciting experience for a 17 year-old black haired guy, with his hair parted in the middle. Since he has no unique talent or knack for being social, this is his only upper hand, according to him.

Finally reaching the guy who called him over, Kisa yells back at him.

"I DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR BEER!" He states. Honestly, he spent all his little savings he had on the food and drinks for this party – anything extra is not coming out of his pockets anymore.

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?!" The giant guy towers over the short raven.

"DANCE!" Kisa says and dares to re-enter the bloody crowd he came from and intermix so well that he can't be found.

What was his goal? Just to enjoy the dancing, laughter, and highlights of a party – his first party that he's ever thrown. After the drunks left, only the one truly enjoying the music stayed, still dancing, and other people mingling about in groups in Kisa's parent's 2 story house. He didn't mind if people went upstairs to do stuff – he himself came back from his room making out with this blue-haired guy from his Chemistry class.

Feeling suddenly thirsty, he wriggles through the jumping people and makes his way to his kitchen. Ignoring the people raiding his fridge, he gets himself a glass and pours cold water.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" A voice makes Kisa flinch.

"Y-yeah," Kisa replies and then eyes the person.

Tall, sparkly, and handsome, the blonde stood like a model from a magazine. _Who the hell is he_? - Kisa wonders as he feels awed by the perfection of the man's face. _And I thought Shinji was hot_ (the blue-haired guy).

"But it's a nice party you got here," the boy says, smiling – still using formal Japanese.

"T-thanks. D-Did you come here with someone?" The shorter boy asks, conscious of himself. _I hope he came here with nobody… and I really hope he's gay._

"Yeah, my girlfriend," the handsome youth replies, deflating all of Kisa's fantasies with a simple word: girlfriend.

Kisa looks away, feeling awkward. **_Of course_**_ he's straight – he looks like a prince from a fairy tale. Guys like him are never homosexual_, Kisa thinks pessimistically, berating himself for even thinking of the possibility of dating a sparkly prince like him.

Keeping his cool, Kisa remarks, "I hope… she's enjoying this too."

"She is, don't worry," the prince says with a laugh.

Wanting to escape, Kisa seeks out his friend Miki, but he's busy with some black-haired nerd. Unable to walk away, the youth remains next to the prince and silently drinks his water.

"Just curious, do your parents know about this party?" The prince asks randomly, making the short youth jump in fright once more.

"N-no, they don't," Kisa admits. _And please stop talking to me._

"Wow, impressive. I would never go against my parents like this!" The prince comments, intrigued somehow by Kisa's bravery.

"Well, my parents aren't that scary," the black-haired boy retorts.

He knows full well his parents wouldn't lecture him about this – although they're not too rich to be extravagant, his parents were well off to not care about these kinds of things. His birthday parties have been equivalent to this party in terms of guests, so Kisa knows his limits – one of them is controlling the number of guests.

Getting tired of this conversation, Kisa walks back into the dancing group of energetic kids and begins moving his body. For a minute he's thinking nothing and then he realizes within that time frame, people have begun to notice his sensual moves. In the center of everyone now (people even giving him room) Kisa dances like an enchanter – casting a spell onto eyes watching him.

And then hands reach Kisa's waist and then the short guy looks up to see his prince starting to dance with him. Blushing and worried about everyone's opinion, Kisa wishes to run away from the living room, but the prince's hands are firmly established on the youth's hips.

Everyone's eyes still glued to the couple dance as if they're watching an episode of Dancing with the Stars, Kisa feels even more conscious. But he has to admit it – dancing with his prince comes so naturally to him – their movements are fluid – moving together swiftly – sometimes dancing provocatively, they perform a breathtaking dance as if it were rehearsed.

At the end of the song, everyone claps and cheers at them – shouting out compliments and encouraging words.

A puzzled and exhausted Kisa walks back into the kitchen, smiling at the kind words. _Wow, no one's a homophobe, are they? I thought they'd surely make fun of us!_

His prince follows him – something which would've made Kisa happy if he hadn't known about his girlfriend.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could dance so well!" His prince says excitedly, almost like a kid.

"It's wasn't that good," Kisa mutters, drinking more water. _So tired now._

"Aw, don't be modest, Kisa-san, we were great!" The prince replies, still smiling his dashing smile.

Kisa gives a dull stare and continues drinking water.

"Ah, Kisa-san, don't drink so fast, you might choke -," the blonde warns.

Perfect timing, Kisa spits the water and starts coughing. "Did you just jinx me?"

"No, I just wanted to warn you," the prince says innocently.

Kisa glares at him. _He definitely jinxed me_. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Ah, about that… I lied," his prince says.

The other boy's eyes widen. _What the f-?!_

"Why would you lie?!" Kisa feels enraged. _Burst my bubbles and then try to console me, eh?! _

"I don't know," the blonde prince scratches his cheek sheepishly. "I thought it would make me seem popular. It just rolled off my tongue."

Kisa's previous glare deepens. "Trust me, kid, dating someone does not make you popular."

"Kid? Aren't you younger than me?" His prince raises his eyebrow while his lips hide a smile.

"I'm 17! How old are you!?" Kisa asks, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh, so you are older," the prince says. "I'm 15."

Kisa looks at the tall prince with scrutinizing eyes. _He's 15?! He has a body of mannequin, hair of silk (haven't touched them yet, but they definitely look soft!), eyes like chocolate, and chiseled prince-like bright face. How is he 15, dammit?!_

"You're lying," Kisa pouts, feeling awfully short now.

"No, really, I'm 15," the blonde laughs. "You can see my school ID – I'm a freshman in high school."

"Freshman!?" The raven shouts. For some reason a grade level is more dramatic than the actual age for Kisa.

The prince laughs again at Kisa's reaction. "Yes, at N High."

"Ah, I go there too. What building are you usually in?" Finally having common ground with this idol-prince, Kisa happily seeks conversation.

"Art building. I love to paint," the prince replies, his eyes going sparkly this time.

_Art?_ Kisa tries to imagine his prince with an art brush in hand and paint all over his clothes – it doesn't work – he can't imagine his handsome prince doing something so… useless.

"Why do you like art?" Kisa asks, confused.

"Too many reasons, Kisa-san, way too many reasons," the blonde smiles once more.

Before Kisa can ask him to elaborate on that super vague answer, the prince's phone rings and they're interrupted. The blonde texts back the person and instantly turns back to face Kisa, frowning.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go now. My parents want me home now," the prince says and Kisa automatically glances at the clock.

11:23pm – of course any parents would start to worry by now.

"Ah, before you leave, can I have your number?" Kisa dares himself to ask.

The blonde gives his signature smile. "Of course, Kisa-san."

Kisa takes out his phone. "Do you have infrared?"

His prince nods and they get their phones in reach, almost touching each other. Suddenly the blonde gives his goodbye and Kisa's left with the number on his phone. He waves goodbye to his prince and smiles smugly as he hugs his cell phone.

Immediately wanting to call his new friend, Kisa checks his phone with eager eyes.

No new number.

Kisa checks again, feeling like his phone is being slow again.

Again, nothing on his cell phone.

As if he's in a bad dream where he runs to his goal without ever catching it, Kisa runs to where his prince left from. He goes outside in the dark night and sees a taxi departing with a certain tall person in it.

"…!" Kisa tries to yell, but no exclamation comes to him.

Shit, I don't even know his name.

Utterly hopeless, he throws his phone on the dewy grass on his front lawn.

"STUPID PHONE!" He shouts, now kicking his house.

"Owowowoow," he says immediately after. His house is made of brick.

He knew now that he was an inch away from the infrared – that they lost each other for only one inch – and it kills him.

* * *

"Shouta~~!" Miki calls his friend loudly in the hallway. "Awesome party last night~!"

Kisa glares at his clingy friend, shooing him away. "It was two days ago, you idiot."

"Hah?!~ Two days?! Felt like yesterday. Bummer, then whose house was I at last night?" Miki wonders aloud, even though Kisa isn't even listening anymore.

"My house, baka-Miki," Shinobu, Miki's best friend, scolds him. "Hey, Shouta, did you do your homework for English?"

Finding a good friend, Kisa comes back into listening mode. "Yeah, it was hard, but once you get used to all the tenses, it's bearable."

"So that's why I couldn't do it – I thought everything was in future tense," Miki tries to get into their conversation, but Shinobu says something else at the same time.

"Really? I thought the verbs were easy – the adjectives were hard," Shinobu says, his voice covering whatever Miki just said.

"I hate adjectives," was all Kisa could say.

His friends were geniuses and they still complained or asked for his advice – he felt inferior each time they did so. They never harbored bad intentions, and Kisa knew that, but it always made his self-esteem go low. Kisa managed to get into this super rich private school by studying his butt off and he made new friends, almost abandoning all his middle school friends. The need for that party gave him a social life, which he lacked thanks to studying day in and day out.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Miki says, but his friends still do.

"Oh yeah, Shinobu, did I tell you about this art guy I met at my party?" Kisa says now, choosing his words carefully.

No one knew he's gay – even his new close friends didn't know. Kisa doesn't want to lose new friends so fast… he knows his middle school friend found out and had told everyone…

"I think so. You texted me about him," the blonde answers, also ignoring Miki (who's now poking Kisa's shoulder for attention).

"Did I tell you I don't have his cell phone number?" Kisa rests his head on his desk, acting depressed.

"OH! The infrared guy! That sucks, Shouta," Shinobu remarks, suddenly remembering the whole story.

"_Sucks?_ It doesn't just suck, it's the worst thing possible! He was so interesting! I… I wanted to be friends with him, but I can't believe I didn't get his number. I feel like suing infrared," Kisa complains openly. He's somewhat serious about suing the cellphone company.

"What, what?" Miki perks up. "Suing infrared? That device has cost me so many numbers it's not even funny." The boy brags.

Kisa glares at Miki. "Shaddup, infrared is the worst invention ever."

"Oi, are you sure you turned your infrared on?" Shinobu cuts through their little glare-a-ton.

"What?" Kisa tilts his head. "I thought it's always on."

Abruptly Miki laughs. "Haha, you seriously haven't tried to use infrared before, have you?"

"What'd you mean?" Kisa glares again.

"You have to turn it on in the functions setting," Miki explains. "Give me your phone," he commands now.

Still keeping his disbelieving glare, Kisa hands over his slim cellphone into the hands of the devil.

Clicking quickly, Miki shows Kisa the cellphone screen immediately.

"This is the infrared setting – it's off right now," Miki informs him.

Kisa stares with shock at the phone. _What. The. Fuck?! Then I had no chance at all from the beginning?!_

Snatching the phone away indignantly, Kisa blushes.

"I can still find him, though," he bluffs. "He goes to this school."

"What building is he in?" Shinobu asks, pushing Miki's obnoxious face away from his.

"Art," Kisa breathes out.

Shinobu and Miki gasp a little. Kisa told them about his art problem.

"Are you going to go there?" The blonde asks with caution this time.

"If it means I'll see him, then yes; I'm going there."

**Author: Go, Kisa! Find your prince charming! :D **

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **


	2. Step 1: Getting inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters~ (but I do own Miki~)**

**Author's notes: Trying to adjust to writing two stories, so the chapters are getting harder to write, but I think I'll survive, slowly. XD**

**Enjoy! **

Standing in front of the building that reeks of paint fumes, Kisa is already starting to feel nauseous. Since paint needs to be ventilated out of closed rooms, each classroom has their windows open and large fans set up so all the air flows outside. Oil paint can be smelled miles away from the building.

"Oi, Shouta, are you okay?" Shinobu asks his friend, concerned.

"No. Trashcan. Now," Kisa puts a hand on his bulging mouth, bile starting to come up.

Miki promptly provides a brown bag into which Kisa pukes and walks away from the horrid building.

"Man, I told you not to do it," the blonde chides his friend, rubbing his hand against Kisa's back to ease the raven's pain.

"But… I need to find him," Kisa says weakly, his voice not as convincing as it was in his head.

"Stay away from this building, Shouta – it's for your own good," Shinobu says, ending the topic once and for all as if he's the leader of the group. "And Miki, don't smile at him!"

"I wasn't smiling!" The boy defends himself. "I was just happy to see the bag being used!"

"Sadist," Shinobu mutters and walks away.

Lunch is over and they've lost their only free time of the day.

* * *

Throughout the week, regardless of Shinobu's warning, Kisa keeps trying to enter that revolting place and each time Miki's there with a bag for his puke. Each time he makes an effort to reach his prince like ideal guy – and every time he stumbles upon his painful memories of art.

"He's torturing himself," Shinobu says one day, during English class, to Miki.

They both stare at a dull Kisa who is staring out the window.

"I don't know… he's making progress," Miki replies. "He actually touched the doorknob today!"

"Miki, that isn't progress. At this rate he'll know the guy's name when he graduates," the blonde retorts realistically.

"Graduates?" Kisa grumbles. "Probably…"

Miki frowns. "I-It's not that bad… why don't I go in there for you?"

Shinobu and Kisa stare at their usually idiotic friend.

"Why hadn't we thought of that before?" Shinobu chides, mainly himself.

"Thanks, Miki! Should I tell you how he looks like?" Kisa smiles, life entering his weak eyes and his pale skin. Puking all the time isn't the most healthiest thing to do – especially when you purposely do something that inflicts that reaction.

Kisa starts drawing an anime character on the back of his old homework assignment.

"His legs are… _realllly_ long. He has blonde hair – like Shinobu's – and he has brown eyes," Kisa explains as he draws the perfect shoujo guy.

Sadly his drawing his horrible, but the details he put on the side are understandable.

"What grade is he in?" Miki asks, taking the picture in hand as he scrutinizes it.

"9th – a freshman – but he's super tall," Kisa replies.

"Yup, semes usually are," Miki says and gets his head smacked by Shinobu.

"No yaoi talk in front of Kisa," Shinobu reprimands, glaring.

"Semes? Yaoi?" Kisa raises his eyebrow to these unknown words.

"N-Nothing, just words I made up…," the blue-eyed boy laughs. "And about this guy, I'll look for him."

* * *

"SHOUTA, there is NO blonde in any freshman classes," Miki shouts during lunch – thankfully they're on the roof eating lunch as usual.

Kisa lowers his head, grumbling something about fate and how unlucky he is.

"Oi, are you sure he was blonde?" Shinobu asks his friend.

"Of course! How can his hair color change randomly?" Kisa snaps a little.

"What if he dyed it for the party?" Miki suggests lightly.

The black-haired boy considers this for a moment. Since the lights were dim at his party, maybe Kisa mistook the hair color of his prince.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was blonde – can you check again?" Kisa frowns.

"Sure, anytime," his friend says as he gets up and runs downstairs.

Shinobu and Kisa remain on the roof.

"What if he really dyed his hair?" The blonde asks.

"Then… I guess he isn't the 'perfect person' I had in mind," Kisa replies, thinking about his ideal prince-like image. _What if he had black hair?_ Would Kisa still like a tall, dark and handsome guy? Or does that guy's frail blonde prince image suit him more? Not knowing the answer, Kisa doesn't say anything else on this topic and Shinobu doesn't prod.

* * *

The next day, just like yesterday, Miki comes to the roof screaming.

"No blonde again! Seriously, should I start looking for a brunette tall kid or what?"

"Brunette is the most common hair color – Since blonde dye doesn't work well… on black hair," Shinobu points out, nodding to Miki.

"No, it's okay – I'll look for him then," Kisa sighs.

Looking for kids with those features is like trying to find a specific duck in a place full of ducks. Although Kisa gave Miki details about the guy, Kisa knows that a lot of people fit that category – Miki will never be sure of whom the guy is.

"Oi, don't torture yourself again," Shinobu scowls.

"It's not torture! I have to get over this," Kisa declares, standing up. "How many minutes til lunch ends?"

"Twenty," Miki replies instantly.

"Do you want to come with me?" The raven asks Miki, knowing he'll need moral support.

"Of course – Shinobu?" Miki asks, as if he needs support too – or he doesn't want to leave the blonde all alone.

"And watch him puke again? No way," the blonde rejects, crossing his arms.

The two boys head downstairs, hurrying down the steps as fast as they can without tripping. When they reach the art building, Kisa breathes in and out slowly.

"Paint will not kill me," he chants. "Paint will not kill me. Paint will not kill me…"

Miki walks besides the boy and opens the door for him.

"Good job, Shouta, we're almost in!" The boy cheers him on.

"Paint will not kill…," he says slower than before. "…me. Paint. Will. Not. Kill Me."

"Oi, are you okay? Your skin is getting paler…," Miki's face shows concern.

"Paint. Will. Not. Kill. ME. Paint. Will. Not. Kill Me."

Somehow, with those words, Kisa dares to enter building and when they're both safe inside, the fumes are gone.

Kisa stares blankly at the bright hallway.

"That's it?" He utters, silenced by the easiness.

"Yup, Shouta, that's it," Miki smiles, leading his friend on.

As they keep walking on, Kisa observes some of the paintings in the glass shelves locked from student hands. Oil canvases full of thick paint – charcoal silhouettes of body proportions – rainbow chalk portraits – and many creative sketches from graphite pencils (some even intermixed with watercolor paint). Kisa feels a sting on his hands – the hands that once held a paint brush with glee.

"We're here – freshman painting class," his friend calls him back to reality, poking his shoulder. "Well, the 5th period beginners painting class." He adds sheepishly. There must be at least 4 beginners classes, different periods each.

"What if he's not here?" Kisa's face loses blood again. _Was this trip a waste?_

"Ah, don't be so negative," Miki laughs. "Go on, then, look for him."

He pushes his friend closer towards the classroom door and Kisa peers inside.

It was a dream-like world that belongs to a dream-like prince. Kisa's eyes brightened in reflection to the hectic, yet excited classroom. In normal classrooms people would be in cliques or only hang out with their friends, but in this one single classroom with only twenty or less kids, everyone seemed to be friends. All of them seem to work on the same thing, but each style is varied and yet… there is no jealousy – well, none apparent – instead, it's a world where all the students are laughing and getting along.

And then Kisa sees _him_.

His heart thumps in his chest. _It's really him – in broad daylight!_

The prince actually did have light brunette hair, almost dirty blonde, but not quite light enough. In the room, his painting stood out the most on his canvas. The others were so-so, but his prince is truly talented. Feeling even more attracted, Kisa stops himself.

No, I shouldn't. I only like his face – I should keep it that way…

Knowing what's happened before, Kisa steps back.

"Hmm?" Miki notices the sudden hesitation. "Did you find him?"

Kisa nods. "The guy is too good to be true," he mutters.

Catching that, Miki grabs Kisa's wrist. "Then catch him – if he's all that great, then catch him and show me."

Understanding, yet not wanting to understand his friend's implications, Kisa pulls away.

"No! He's obviously straight!" He yells and then realizes it's too late.

The art students look at him and Kisa.

"Did he just say straight?"

"Who's straight?"

"Is he gay?"

"Don't they both seem gay?"

With clouded vision thanks to anxiety and embarrassment, Kisa runs away, Miki following him.

"Oi, stop!" Miki calls out to him. "We can talk about it!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me! I'm also gay!" Miki yells boldly.

By now they've run outside and Kisa's fallen to the grass, panting. None of them are athletes, so Miki is relieved that his friend has given up running – but he knows why his friend has stopped.

"What?" Kisa looks back, surprised. "You aren't disgusted?"

"Of course not, Shouta – in fact… I was scared you'd be disgusted of _me_," Miki looks away, blushing a little.

"Does… Shinobu know?" Kisa wonders.

"Yes… I'm sorry - I just thought you'd hate me if you knew, but since you talked about this guy you're looking for… I felt like you were like me…," Miki confesses, feeling more embarrassed by the second. His previous bravado clearly dissolved away.

"… so you both knew… Does Shinobu think I'm… gay too?" The raven scowls. _Great, not only were they hiding the truth from me, they must be making fun of me too._

"No," his friend replies. "But I know better, since I've noticed how much effort you're putting into finding him. Don't waste that effort, Shouta."

"_Effort_, huh? Were you secretly laughing at the '_efforts_' I made, huh? Shinobu did notice you were smiling the day I puked – was it amusing to you? HUH?" Kisa lashes his anger from the hidden betrayal. If Shinobu gets to know Miki's secret, why doesn't Kisa? They've been friends for 3 years already…

"_What?_ No! I really wanted that bag to come in handy – I felt useful so I smiled," Miki defends himself.

"I don't believe you…. Since both of you think I don't deserve hearing secrets like you being gay, then I guess you two don't deserve knowing anything about me!" Kisa shouts and walks away.

Miki's about to follow him, but the bell rings and his feet are forced to go to his next class. He kicks a nearby can and grumbles to himself.

"And he just found him – that idiot."

* * *

"What did you do to Shouta?" Shinobu scowls at Miki the next day.

Kisa has been prompt on ignoring his two best friends and has become the class loner. All of Shinobu's attempts were useless, so he finally asked Miki exactly why Kisa's been ignoring him.

"What do you mean?" Miki pretends to straighten his tie.

"I mean that you've done something to upset him – it's definitely not me," the blonde glares.

"Technically it's all in Shouta's head…," Miki mutters.

"What? What did you tell him?" The blonde smacks his friend.

"Owie, you're so mean!" His friend rubs against the sting. "Fine, I'll tell you – he found out I'm gay."

"Aha! I knew it! He doesn't like gays – I always felt there was something snobby about him," Shinobu cracks his knuckles.

"Oi, that's too mean, Shin," Miki reprimands his friend a little.

"How is that mean? Being gay isn't a disease," Shinobu pouts, defending Miki more than Kisa.

"No, that isn't the problem, Shin. He's also gay."

The blonde's eyes met Miki's gaze. "He's also…?"

Miki nods. "He got mad that we never told him about me being gay…"

"Oh no."

"Yup. He felt like we're keeping too many secrets, but you and I both know that's our only secret," Miki explains, sighing.

"And your sadistic traits," Shinobu says at the side.

"Hey, I show my sadistic side plainly!" Miki laughs.

"Oh, just remembered this, but did he meet the guy?" Shinobu suddenly remembers.

"He met him, alright, but he didn't dare talk to him," Miki looks down, reminded of the whole incident. "But he entered the building!"

"Progress," the blonde nods. "Oi, during lunch, kidnap Shouta and bring him to the roof."

"Of course. Can't let him become a loner now can we?" Miki laughs, but feels empty. His jokes weren't funny unless all three of them were laughing together.

**Author: I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Thanks for reading and please comment~**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Man, why do I get the sucky roles in stories?**

**Me: Because you're a SIDE character~**

**Shinobu: Really? I thought he was a super side character. **

**Miki: THERE'S NO SUCH THING!**

**Me: Of course there is... should he be demoted to that level, Shin-chan?**

**Shinobu: Yes, he should, since he did upset Kisa-san. And don't call me '-CHAN!'!**

**Miki: Shin, NOOOO! *goes to emo corner* **


	3. Step 2: Stalking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I do own Miki)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay - I exercised way too much and... got aches afterwards, so I couldn't write (or think XD) - real notes: Au contraire means "on the contrary" - Shoujo means girl - girl's manga is Shoujo manga. If anyone has questions about any other thing(s), please feel free to PM me~**

**Enjoy!**

After 4 days of persuading and Miki bowing to his friend in apology, Kisa finally let him speak – on condition that he'll tell no one about Kisa's homosexuality.

"I wouldn't tell anyone anyway!" Miki pouts.

"Whatever – just tell me what you wanted to say," Kisa spits, looking around the empty roof.

"He doesn't know how to speak Japanese well, apparently, so I'll speak," a voice is heard behind Kisa. He looks around and sees Shinobu.

"Great – you've teamed up against me," the raven rudely assumes.

"Shouta, I don't know what this idiot told you, but we only didn't tell you about Miki's sexuality because we thought you'd… be more aware of him," Shinobu chooses his words carefully.

"Well I'm aware of him now!" Kisa shouts.

"What're you so angry about?" The blonde asks, confused where he was going with this.

"Isn't it obvious!?"

The blonde shakes his head. "Look, we've been great friends for a long time and for something this small I don't want to lose our friendship… I can't handle Miki without you!" He jokes, wanting the atmosphere to change.

"Shin-chan, is that what you really think?" Miki pretends to be hurt.

"Of course, you idiot!" Shinobu smacks Miki's head.

"Oi, don't hurt him too hard – he still has a brain," Kisa joins in.

The other two look at him with hopeful eyes.

"You guys owe me," the raven says, "You guys definitely owe me."

"Hai! Shouta-sama!" Miki says as he bows.

He gets another smack from both Shinobu and Kisa.

* * *

Although Kisa decided to forgive them, the hurt was still there. Sure, he's sort of recovering, but a wound doesn't disappear instantly and if it magically does, the scar is remains. Shinobu notices this change, but tries his best to keep reminding Kisa that it was their only secret, and for a good reason.

While they're sitting at lunch once more, Kisa doesn't partake in Miki's conversation about his boyfriend (who he's finally open about). Instead, he dazes off, looking at the picturesque blue sky. Shinobu takes this as a bad sign.

"Miki, don't keep bragging about your boyfriend!" Shinobu jokes, looking over at Kisa. "Ah, Shouta, did you find that guy?"

"Shin-chan, I already -," Miki starts, but the blonde puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shouta?" The blonde calls out to the distracted boy.

"Oh… what?" Kisa looks at them.

"Did you find that blonde guy?" Shinobu asks again.

"Ah, yes… he has light brown hair," the raven corrects.

"And…? That's it? Did you talk to him?" The blonde prompts, ignoring Miki's 'mmhmhm' pleads.

"…," Kisa shifts awkwardly as he sips his juice. Lunch was almost over.

Finally Miki moves Shinobu's hand with force and exclaims, "He didn't talk to him at all!"

"Why?"

They both look at Kisa.

"Don't look at me! I just wanted to find him! Knowing he goes to the same school is enough," Kisa lies, crushing his juice box since it's empty.

"Did you say he looks straight? That's why you didn't approach him," Miki says at the side, his shoulder instantly smacked by Shinobu for even talking.

"All guys look straight – it's just trannies that obviously look gay," Shinobu points out. "Hell, Miki, you look straight as fuck."

Kisa laughs and Miki tries to join in. "So do you, Shin-chan, but we all know about 'Me-gu-mi'~."

The blonde blushes and Kisa raises his eyebrow.

"Who's 'Megumi'?" Kisa's eyes glint with curiosity.

"N-No one! A-and h-how ddo you kn-now about hi-her!?" Shinobu glares at Miki.

"A little bird told me~," he stands up and skips away from the furious blonde.

"Ignore him," the blonde says, looking back at Kisa. Now they're left on the roof alone. "Shouta, don't be afraid to approach him, okay? No one will make fun of you for becoming friends with him," Shinobu adds.

Kisa comprehends what his friend is suggesting here, but he also knows his friend hasn't seen his prince – he is straighter than Miki – he's freaking prince charming! Kisa's mind tells him only one thing: _A guy like him will never like a guy like me._

Nonetheless, since he can easily enter the building now (although he still cringes at the door before he opens it), he walks there the next day during lunch and observes his prince from the door. The little glances he gets of his ideal guy are enough to satisfy his heart.

Unfortunate for Kisa, someone grabs his shoulder and makes him turn around.

"Who are you?" The tall freckled boy asks Kisa.

"W-Why should I tell you?" Kisa retorts fiercely, stepping away from the lanky guy.

"Because you're disturbing class – everyone can feel you staring at them," the boy says in annoyance.

"I-I'm not staring at people! I was looking at artwork!" The black-haired boy lies, feeling indignant.

"Uh-huh, well, stop looking at it," the lanky guy says, pushing Kisa away rudely.

Instead of falling to the ground as he was supposed to, he hits the wall.

A breathing wall.

"Hey, lay off, Wataru," a voice says behind him.

Kisa looks up with big eyes.

Like a scene from a Shoujo manga, his prince charming is saving him from the villain. The slight gasp of surprise and delight doesn't go unnoticed – neither does his blush.

"What if I don't want to?" Wataru takes a step closer, almost sandwiching Kisa in the middle as both boys gear for a glare-a-ton.

"Back off, he's probably a lost freshman – he reminds me of someone… oh, you," Kisa's prince says, still defending Kisa.

"I didn't get lost today, asshole!" Wataru fires back.

"Um…," Kisa breaks in, "lunch is almost over… so bye!"

When he says that he runs off and he doesn't know what Wataru and his prince say about him.

* * *

The next day he stalks his prince more skillfully. He knows now that peeking through the door is very obvious, so now he stalks from outside. Since he knows the classroom is on the first floor, he decides to watch from the outside. Luckily their school grounds are covered with foliage – tall oak trees that have probably been here for ages. No other Japanese high school can provide such foliage, but an expensive private school like theirs can.

However, as he hides behind a tree and observes the classroom from there, he can't distinguish forms – no matter how handsome and noticeable his prince is (especially in his eyes), he can't be seen from over 30 feet away. He even tries wearing his glasses that day, but he can't see well – although he can see the bark on the tree extremely well.

Sighing, he goes back to class when his stalking time ends.

In his next class, Miki notices him sighing.

A note hits Kisa's depressed face. He jerks up, surprised. When he sees the craftsmanship of the note, he knows it's his idiotic friend Miki's note. Kisa looks up at the teacher. She hasn't noticed the long shot Miki threw (note: Miki sits in the row closest to the door– Kisa sits in the middle).

"What happened, Kisa?" The note says.

The raven sighs again – this time for his friend's forgetful attitude. He takes his cellphone out of his pocket and texts his friend a reply.

"Use your freaking phone, you idiot!" he texts.

Instead of focusing on the lesson, he sees his friend's surprise as his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out. Kisa can see the dumb smile of Miki's face as he reads the text.

"Don't ignore my question," Miki replies.

Kisa sends a quick text and tries to focus at his teacher. The quadratic formulas seem like foreign letters and the rational symbol confuses the boy. Just when the letters start making sense again, he gets a text.

"I'm not an idiot – where were you during lunch?" The text says.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Kisa writes and then backspaces everything. It sounds too rude, even for him.

"Near the art building," he replies honestly.

He can see Miki turn around and smirk at him.

"Were u stalking him?" Kisa reads the new text.

Kisa glares at his friend, but sadly Miki turned back around, never seeing the glare.

"No!" he texts, lying.

A minute later a reply comes. By this time, with their constant texting he's given up trying to solve the problems on the board that the teacher is talking about.

"Do you need my binoculars? I saw u during lunch," the text says and Kisa blushes.

_Shit, how did he find out?_

A new text comes and Kisa opens it – he hasn't sent a reply, so he's curious what it says.

"Shin & I eat on the roof – we see everything," Miki's text says, probably seeing Kisa's surprised expression.

His friend was playing him – he knew everything about Kisa stalking the guy but he still dared to ask Kisa about it.

"Stalkers," Kisa sends this text with a frown icon.

He meant to be mean, but the reply that comes is clearly unfazed by Kisa's comment.

"We know," Miki texts with a smiley icon.

* * *

"You're bringing the binoculars tomorrow, right?" Kisa asks Miki when class ends.

The blue-eyed boy nods. "Shouta, why don't you just talk to him?"

"No!" Kisa exclaims and then quiets down. "I just like his face."

"Just his face!?" Miki laughs. "So that's your type, huh?"

Kisa blushes and smacks Miki. "Nothing wrong with him."

"Exactly – I don't like guys who seem so perfect," Miki replies.

"Nobody is perfect, Miki," Kisa retorts.

Miki nods. "Except for that guy. Do you even know his name?"

Kisa shakes his head.

"Seriously?! You don't even know his name!? I'm going to ask him, now," Miki declares, walking off.

"Hey, he doesn't always have that painting class!" Kisa reminds his friend.

Miki stops. "Oh yeah… don't you know his full schedule? What kind of stalker are you?!"

Kisa laughs. "Oi, I have my own classes and he has his own – I'm not that much of a stalker."

"Then you need training – train to be the best stalker!" His friend jokes as they both walk on to their next class.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, leaving Shinobu behind, Miki and Kisa hide behind the same tree the raven hid behind yesterday. As promised, Miki brought his binoculars and hands it over to his friend.

"Have fun," Miki says with a smile. "I'm going to get his name."

Kisa looks at Miki as if his friend is crazy. "Why?"

"Because every stalker needs to know the name of the person they stalk – it's in the handbook," his friend points out.

"There is no handbook for stalking!" Kisa smacks Miki's shoulders.

"Au contraire," Miki says as he flips out a mini-notebook from his blazer's inner pockets. "I have one."

Kisa is dumbfounded.

"Just go!" He says, annoyed. _Where did he get that?!_

When Miki leaves, Kisa takes this time to use the binoculars. Surprisingly, they work well – Kisa immediately spots his prince and his heart skips a beat. The light brunette figure is stroking paint onto his canvas with his paintbrush. Kisa feels like he's right in front of the boy. He blushes as he thinks that this was the guy he danced with during the party – it's like Cinderella's ball. However, he lost no slipper and he gained no phone number.

Still looking at his prince, he suddenly sees the prince turn and face Miki!

"That idiot!" Kisa shouts and his voice rings against the trees causing some birds to fly off.

Miki seems to be talking to Kisa's prince and then he walks away, giving a slight glance to Kisa behind the tree.

Kisa takes his time looking at the prince again, but he's hurt how easy Miki made it look. For the raven, it seems like his heart might explode from just talking to his prince, but for Miki it was so simple – and in reality the concept is very simple. _Why is my heart like this? Why can't I do something like that?_

He flinches when Miki pokes him.

"I got his name~~!" Miki brags instantly. "Do you want to know…?"

"…," Kisa doesn't know what to say.

"It's Yu-kin-a K-ou," His friend states nonetheless.

Kisa's heart jumps at the name. _Yukina… Kou…_

"And I was going to get his number too," Miki continues, "but I thought you'd want to do that yourself."

The raven smiles genuinely. "Yes… I'll do that myself. Thanks Miki."

"No problem," his friend says as he starts walking away. "See you next class!"

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ I'll try to write more often, but I also want to exercise more - let's see if I can balance both. XD **

**Omake:**

**Miki: *opens his stalker-handbook* Rule number 41: Know the full schedule of the person you're stalking. See, Shouta, it is a rule!**

**Kisa: O_o Can I see that?**

**Miki: No! It's my bible~!**

**Me: Miki, where did you buy that?**

**Miki: ... Ebay.. why?**

**Me: Because I wrote that. *evil laugh***

**Miki: Noooo! *goes to emo corner***


	4. Step 3: Talking to him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I do own Miki, Wataru, Minami, and the whole art class- muhahahahaha)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay - still exercising, going to college, and eating too many sweets so I don't have time to write much (**and my cat is an attention whore, so I have to be with her all the time.. XD**) - the next chapter might take some time (probably 2 day limit or something)...**

**Please feel free to pm me for questions~**

**Enjoy! :D**

Although Kisa said he'll ask his number, he's actually quite far from that goal. Again behind the tree with the binoculars, he's literally far from his target, who he is spying on. By now he knows the whole class also idolizes the prince – the girls hover around him, probably are asking for advice or art techniques, but Kisa takes it as flirting. And the guys seem jealous, but they're probably just envious of the prince's beauty. Instead of being rude jealous jerks, they occasionally (_one by one_, Kisa points out) talk to Yukina as if they're all friends.

His grip on the binoculars tightens.

He's the jealous one, not the guys.

The bell for last lunch ends and he is forced to walk to his class in disappointment.

And of course Miki can't not notice Kisa's sad face as he walks into they only class they have together (usually all three, Kisa, Miki, and Shinobu has a class together). The blue-eyed boy sends his friend a text this time, learning from the other day's experience.

"Did you talk to him?" The text from Miki asks.

"U could c from the roof," Kisa texts, lazily putting in the letters.

"Not 2day," Miki replies.

Kisa isn't dying of curiosity to ask Miki why he hasn't been stalking Kisa while he's stalking his prince (stalking within stalking – inception!), so he doesn't text back and ignores any incoming texts from his friend. After class Miki blocks the door for the raven, probably a million questions in his mind.

"So, did you finally hear his voice?" Miki asks.

"I already heard his voice!" Kisa exclaims indignantly, shoving his friend away so he can escape the classroom. They walk to their next class as they continue talking.

"Sure, in a loud party – you heard his voice crystal clear," his friend points out and the raven gets irritated.

"Why do you want every update of my stalking?!" Kisa asks, exasperated.

"Shouta, I'm a curious person – it's in my genes," Miki smiles.

"Genes? I've met your parents, they seem pretty normal to me," the raven says, thinking back.

"Psh, not from them – from my great-great-great-great grandparents – they were stalking ninjas!" The blue-eyed kid jokes.

When they spot Shinobu in the next class, Kisa pretends to hide behind him.

"Shin, Miki's family is full of stalking ninjas!" He says, feigning horror.

"Don't worry, Shouta, I'll protect you!" The blonde acts like he's opening a sword.

"Oi, oi, class is starting," a deep voice makes the blonde flinch.

"Miki, we shall continue this later," the blonde warns him in a joking manner.

They all sit and pay attention, while Kisa immediately starts daydreaming of his prince again. What Miki said before did make sense – he doesn't want to admit it, but Yukina's voice wasn't crystal clear – in fact the pumping music blocked most of it. The way Miki said it… makes Kisa wonder how deep his prince's voice is.

* * *

Another day at lunch, he goes inside the art building, prepared to talk to him. It's not like he's inexperienced in dating or making friends – it's just that his heart bursts at the thought of facing his prince once more and talking to him. Nonetheless, he feels like he needs to cross over from a stalker to a friend – even an acquaintance is better than his horrible stalker level.

When he goes to the class, he finds it empty. He blinks.

_Where is everyone? _

And then he sees it – the inverse stalking situation – his prince is outside, while Kisa's in the middle of the empty classroom.

Their eyes meet and Kisa blushes.

_He couldn't have seen me just now! The lights aren't on and the room is dark!_ Kisa exits the classroom and gets out of the annoying building, his heart still racing from their eyes meeting. They say that eyes are the doors to your soul – Kisa is scared his prince has found out about his stalker.

Cautiously, he walks around to where he usually stalks Yukina and finds the whole class dispersed around the area with their drawing boards – apparently today's lesson is sketching the trees. They're probably going to paint them later when they head back inside, but for the meanwhile they're outside observing the trees and making the outline. Kisa keeps his eyes on the light brown-haired prince, everything else disappearing from his view.

Especially the lanky boy named Wataru heading towards him.

"Oi, stalker," Wataru calls him; "you're in my way. I'm drawing this tree, so move."

Mortified, Kisa moves away.

"Sill in my way," the boy says after a few seconds.

"Can't you just focus on some other part?" Kisa retorts, annoyed for having to move so much and that he called him a stalker.

"Nope, this is the last part," the boy replies, showing off his drawing.

True to his words, only the corner part of the drawing was incomplete.

"Argh, fine," Kisa gives up and walks to the part where he's clearly already drawn.

"You're still in my way!" Wataru exclaims.

"How?!"

"Just come over here," the lanky boy indicates to the place next to him.

Sighing, Kisa walks over towards the jerk.

"Great, now you won't get in the way," Wataru says and before Kisa can retaliate the boy continues. "So, who're you stalking?"

"What?!" Kisa looks away from his prince (in case Wataru follows his gaze) and looks up at the sky. "I'm not stalking anyone!"

"Uh-huh, sure you aren't," the boy shrugs. "Is it that girl over there?" Wataru points at a brunette girl beside Yukina.

Kisa shakes his head honestly.

"Che, I lost," Wataru hisses to himself.

"Huh?" Kisa hears it.

"Nothing," the boy says and turns away from the raven. "OI, YUKINA!" Wataru walks towards Kisa's prince.

Kisa follows the boy with his eyes and sees them talking and eyeing Kisa. Of course the raven looks at the ground whenever his prince looks at him. And then he sees his prince walking towards him. By now, Kisa's heart is jumping up and down in excitement. _Why is he coming here? Did that Wataru kid say something?! Why?!_

"Kisa-san?" His prince calls out to the blushing guy sitting on the grass.

The raven indulges himself as he repeats the clear voice of his prince inside his head. Then it gets to him – _how does he know my name?_

"Y-you k-k-know my n-name?" Kisa forces himself to ask, his words stuttering.

"Of course, Kisa-san, I was at your party a few weeks ago," Yukina replies, giving him a dazzling 100 watt smile that could literally kill.

"Oh, yeah," the raven looks away awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, Kisa-san?" His prince asks him gently.

Kisa seriously loves his voice too much – each word he hears makes him happy.

"I…," _Shit_, he thinks quickly, _I don't have an excuse_. "I… lost my ID card." He manages to lie.

"Ah," the prince says, understanding. "We thought you were stalking someone."

Kisa's thoughts stop and he winces. _What?!_

Seeing the raven's eyes widen in perhaps surprise or guilt (or a mixture of both), Yukina continues.

"I mean, now we know we were wrong," his prince corrects himself. "Wataru even bet you're stalking Minami – she's really popular, so it's not a surprise for us anymore. She's had a stalker before…"

"I should get going," Kisa states, getting up.

"Wait, are you upset because of the stalker thing? We're sorry – _I'm_ sorry that we assumed something like that," Yukina grabs Kisa's wrist and apologizes.

Breaking their contact, Kisa continues to walk on, leaving his prince behind.

* * *

_Of course I'm upset, you fucking idiot_, he thinks afterwards when he's in class. _I knew I shouldn't have stalked him… now they all think I'm a stalker! _He glares at Miki's binoculars. _Those gave me away, didn't they? The day I used them, I bet someone saw me!_ What upsets him the most is that his prince believed it – that his prince knew his name and thought Kisa was stalking someone. He actually wouldn't mind if he thought someone else was a stalker, but the fact that he knew Kisa's name – that he placed a name to a face and called Kisa a stalker – is what bothers him.

After class, when Miki walks over to pester the raven about his 'update', Kisa hands over the binoculars to his friend.

"Never again," is all he says as he starts walking to his next class.

"'Never again' what?" Miki asks.

Kisa remains silent.

"Oh, I saw you and Yukina talking today – nice progress," his friend smiles, giving two thumbs up.

Ignoring the comment and the encouragement, Kisa finds his seat and sits, even ignoring Shinobu.

"Miki, what did you do now?" Shinobu asks, scowling.

"Hey, this time I did nothing," Miki holds his hands up.

"Is he telling the truth, Shouta?" The blonde asks, just in case Miki's lying.

Kisa nods, looking away.

"See, Shin, I'm innocent. Man, why do I always get blamed for these things?" Miki sits down in his chair before the teacher can yell at him again today.

"Because you usually do annoy people," Shinobu retorts.

Miki scowls, but Shinobu's scowl is fiercer so he wins.

Meanwhile, Kisa doodles listlessly on his paper. His mind is still stuck on the word 'stalker' in his mind. However, slowly, as he continues to doodle, his troubles melt away and as he closes his eyes, he sees his prince. The deep, husky voice of his prince rings in his ears – maybe Miki's right – it's nice progress compared to puking in front of the doors all the time. He smiles at his end result of the drawing – he drew a beautiful bouquet of roses with his ink pen.

For him, drawing and painting used to serve as an escape from reality… but when that destination became torturous and even traumatic, he quit.

The small doodles he does now keep him content, but he knows his potential…

A loud bell interrupts his thoughts for the next class.

* * *

Kisa walks home with Miki and Shinobu – and of course Miki's going ask him of his progress once more.

"So, Shouta, tell me~~~! What did you two talk about?" Miki asks, being nosy.

Shinobu doesn't bother him like Miki, but his ears are perked up, waiting for an answer.

"… We… talked about me… his whole class thinks I'm a stalker," Kisa says in a small voice, since each time he thinks of this he feels inferior.

Miki gulps and Shinobu looks down.

"Was it the binoculars?" Miki guesses, feeling horrible.

"Obviously, you idiot," the blonde smacks Miki's shoulder.

"It's okay, though," Kisa says now, swallowing his pride. "He apologized and they don't think of me as a stalker now… the stalker business is over."

"He'd better apologize, che," Miki kicks a random can in the street.

"So, are you two friends now?" Shinobu asks Kisa, hopeful.

Kisa shakes his head. "Not yet."

"Wow, 'not yet'? I'm glad you think it isn't over," the blue-eyed boy says, smiling.

"Of course it's not over!" The raven exclaims. "I still haven't got his number yet!"

Miki and Shinobu laugh.

"You still haven't got his number?" Miki asks, finding it more hilarious than the blonde.

Kisa pouts. "We weren't exactly in the mood to exchange numbers, Miki."

Miki shrugs, not wanting to touch the stalker topic again. He feels at fault for that more than he lets on.

"Well, I guess from here the road is smooth for you," the blonde says, surprising his friends.

"Smooth?!" Miki exclaims, shocked. "The road for homosexuality is never smooth!"

"OI, tell the whole world, why don't you!?" Shinobu kicks his obnoxious friend.

Kisa laughs. "I know what Shin is saying – from here it's just me and Yukina talking and becoming friends… that's more than enough for me." He smiles at the end.

The blonde halts halfway, feeling a little moved by his friend's words. "You'd be satisfied with just that?"

The raven grins. "For now – gosh, Shin, can't believe you made me admit that!"

"Shinobu's a perv, we all know that," Miki cuts in. "How many times have you and 'Me-gu-mi' done it?"

A big smack on the shoulder and a step on his shoe quiets Miki for a while as Shinobu scowls and blushes in the corner.

"I'm not a perv! It's only natural!" Shinobu defends himself, his scowl never fading.

"Again, who's 'Megumi'?" Kisa asks, even more curious than before.

"No one – Miki, if you mention hi-her one more time…," he trails off with his threat. He shows his fist, which is more than enough for Miki to comprehend.

**Author's notes: FINALLY! They talked. XD And they think he's a big stalker after Minami.. che, he's after you, Yukina! XD **

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: I have so many lines... so happy. *smiles***

**Me: Psh, enjoy it while it lasts - next chapter it's all Kisa. **

**Miki: EH?! What about me?!**

**Me: You're... going to be in the background, waving your hands for attention and no one will acknowledge you *evil luagh***

**Miki: EHHH?! Why?!**

**Me: Because I like teasing you... **

**Miki: *steps away* Are you... a sadist?**

**Me: You just now found out?!**

**Miki: O_O**


	5. Step 4: Becoming Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~** (BUT I do own Miki and Wataru)

**WARNING: Rape theme, SUPER bad words, and adult theme**

**Author's notes: The artist names are real, btw. ^^ And I finally wrote about Kisa's traumatic art experience! *_* Beware - you have been warned. **

**Enjoy!**

Kisa steps into the art building and inhales the fresh smell of oil paint. Controlling his urge to puke, he continues on and walks near Yukina's classroom. For once, Kisa is not going to stalk him.

However, at the edge of his classroom door, he still hesitates. With his heart trembling with a little, he dares to speak up.

"_YU_kina!" He shrieks the 'YU' in a high pitched voice.

The tall prince's head swings instantly as he hears his name and he smiles.

"You came?!" Yukina says as he walks over to Kisa, excited.

Kisa scowls. _Why is he so happy? He's definitely like this with everyone…_ He looks around at the other students, some of which follow Yukina with their eyes.

"Am I not allowed to come?" Kisa mutters before Yukina walks over.

"Of course you're allowed to come," his prince replies, clearly hearing Kisa's soft voice. "In fact, I was scared you wouldn't want to come after…" he trails off.

Looking away, Kisa ignores that comment. "So, what're you painting now?" He perks up, walking into the class without a care of what the teacher will say.

"Ah, the scenery outside," Yukina says, showing Kisa towards his oil canvas.

The raven notices that only Yukina has an oil canvas while the others have normal drawing paper – even that Wataru kid has normal drawing paper.

"Why are you the only one with this canvas?" Kisa asks, curious. _Is he getting special treatment because he looks/acts like a prince?_

Before Yukina can say a word, Wataru breaks in.

"Because he's a prodigy, that's why," the lanky boy mocks. "We use acrylic paint while he uses oil paint."

Kisa raises his eyebrows, impressed at Yukina, but annoyed at Wataru.

"Yukina, are you really a prodigy?" Kisa gasps, hopeful. _He's… like me?_

The prince shakes his head. "I doubt it. I'm just good at it because I like it, not because I'm a genius." He admits modestly.

"Oi, don't lie – this is your first year taking art," Wataru says, punching the prince's shoulder.

Kisa looks at Yukina's beautiful oil painting and almost drools. _This is only his first year?! What will he be in three more years?!_ Seeing this talent, although Kisa is reminded of his own past, he actually likes this part about his prince. As if he couldn't get any more perfect, his image in Kisa's mind has been elevated once more.

"Seriously?" Kisa says in a quiet voice, being entranced by the art.

"Yeah, but I'm just copying styles – nothing original," Yukina replies, being modest again.

"What styles?" The raven asks, intrigued. His old love for art emerging out of him. "Claude Monet? … and a little bit of Pierre Auguste Renoir's art style?"

Yukina suddenly looks down at Kisa, shell-shocked.

"Yes, exactly – those two are my favorite artists!" He smiles, astonished at Kisa's ability to judge art. "How'd you know that?"

The raven shrugs. "You're good at copying them, I guess."

His prince's smile grows wider. "Thanks, Kisa-san! But I meant something else – how do you know so much about art? You noticed I had a canvas, and then you noticed the styles… how?"

Kisa hesitates whether to lie or not. What should he say, that he's a true prodigy and if he picks up a paint brush he can paint like Michelangelo? That, if given enough paint and supplies, he can re-create every classic Renaissance art without weeks? That he knows how to draw anything and everything even with his eyes closed? Where does he start?!

No, Kisa doesn't know what to say, so he just shrugs and dismisses the topic.

"Don't worry about what I know – I'm just impressed you can paint so well. I'm sorry, but I honestly expected less," Kisa tells him.

"Most people underestimate us," Wataru adds (he moved his drawing easel near Yukina and Kisa), frowning. "They think all we do is splash paint and act like idiots. They never come to this building because they think it smells and we're all delinquents."

Yukina nods. "Yeah, Kisa-san, everyone in this school hates the art students."

Kisa gulps, knowing well that if he were in the art building he'd never had made friends, not even art friends. He stays there until his lunch ends and continues talking about different artists and styles. He skillfully ignores Yukina's every attempt to figure out how Kisa knows so much and he manages to become friends with him - overall, a very successful day for him.

However, when he leaves, alone in the hallways he's left to contemplate the ideas of him and art together again. His experiences aren't the best with art – like Wataru and Yukina said, people did hate the art building and that is the exact reason Kisa quit painting.

* * *

Humans have a limit to endure their jealousy. When they see talent like Yukina's (not perfected yet, but in great progress), surely they get jealous. But Kisa knows that when people see his artwork, people go green from envy and that envy very quickly turns into hatred – pure intention to ruin Kisa's art. Kisa has been drawing since the time he could hold a paint brush: since he was 3 years old. Who'd have thought that he could be a prodigy?

Born from normal parents, Kisa was talented and they knew it – they sent him to extra painting classes where he'd show his art, they made him take art classes all throughout elementary and middle school – but he reached his limit from horrible traumatic experiences along the road and in high school he decided never to paint or draw again – not seriously, anyway.

Some of the traumatic memories are kids ripping his artwork in jealousy – other experiences are more extreme.

In 8th grade, Kisa had already become a jaded middle school kid who clearly just wanted to go to escape the hell hole he was in. He's had no friends – no true friends, anyway – and no one talked to him. Everyone knew him, of course, but those close to him hated him and those far away from him thought he was a stuck-up snob, thanks to rumors. He hadn't reached his limit just yet since his love for art always rose above all his complaints and inner loneliness.

As he painted another masterpiece one day, using original techniques, some boys in the class had other plans for him. Kisa, being innocent, didn't notice them and continued to paint. What he did notice his yellow paint was gone. Seeking more yellow paint, he had gone into the storage room in the room next to the classroom, not hearing the steps of four boys following him.

Not noticing his doom approaching.

As he turned on the lights to the storage room, a figure looms behind him and grabs his wrist. Kisa, finally aware now, tried to punch the guy with his free arm, but another boy grabbed that fist, a creepy grin set on his face.

"Great Lord Shouta, how do you paint so well?" A guy whispered along Kisa's neck, occasionally sliding his wet tongue there.

"Fuck off," Kisa hissed with venom as he wriggles from their hold in vain.

"Four against one, Sho-kun – you have no chance," the leader said, closing the door behind him.

In the room full of paint and art supplies, things happened that Kisa never wants to remember. Not enough counseling can make him forget that trauma (not that he has had counseling). Taping his mouth beforehand, the four boys were cruel, abuse, and oddly creative as they violated the raven. Their taunts were horrible enough, but their techniques were horrible.

"Damn, he's such a slut!" One says as he stuck yet another paintbrush into Kisa's entrance.

"Hey, I bet we can fit 40 brushes in him," another says, holding a canister of paintbrushes with variety of fat brushes and super thin ones.

"Nah, his hole's too small – I bet 25."

"Wait, anyone want to fuck him?" The leader is the first one to suggest that.

Kisa had already been glaring with his teary eyes, but now his eyes widened in horror. _They wouldn't_, he had thought, _they wouldn't do this to me!_

"He does look like a girl, doesn't he?" Another pointed out, starting to agree with the leader.

"Yeah, it's like fucking any other pussy!" A third said, snickering.

He'd been teased by them or others before – they would trip him, hit him as they passed along, dropped paint on him and called it an accident, and other cruel acts of pain, but they'd never resort to this – sure, right now they'd been putting paintbrushes up his arse, but Kisa didn't think any of them would want to fuck him.

But they did.

Each and every one of them.

Blood, smell of paint, and cum were all over a highly traumatized Kisa.

And he had no evidence they did it except for his silenced word.

* * *

In his next class, he flinches from Miki's pat on his shoulder. Thanks to the art talk with Yukina, Kisa's been off track a little – his mind spinning towards his trauma – his large wound that he tried to cover.

"What?" He snaps at his friend.

"Um, could I borrow a pencil?" Miki asks, looking at Kisa with confused eyes.

"Ah, sure," Kisa returns to normal, realizing that this is his life now – he's at this super rich private school now – none of his bullies entered this school.

"Anything wrong?" His friend asks - his tone full of kindness.

"Nope, nothing," Kisa says, handing a pencil to him. And then he smiles. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Yes, on the outside, he is fine. On the inside, he's trying to press down the horrible memories that are releasing.

"Okay…," Miki walks away, sitting at his seat.

The rest of the day, Kisa continues struggling with the darkness inside him – the dirtiness inside him. Thankfully, each kind word from Miki or Shinobu represses the bad memories more and the raven can breathe freely. But he knows for certain that tonight he's going to get nightmares again.

Really scary and abusive nightmares.

* * *

Next day, Kisa visits Yukina's classroom again. This time he'll try to introduce different topics – it'll be hard, considering he's going to an art class, which is full of art and art history posters. Last time, Yukina kept urging different topics of art, but Kisa is not letting his prince, however good-looking and kind he is, to uncover Kisa's wound.

"Yukina, are you good with English? My English homework is due next class and I still haven't done it," Kisa complains as he enters the classroom.

Although he's not 100% good friends with Yukina, Kisa wants to start another topic whether they're both comfortable or not. And he's actually done with his English homework, so he's technically lying to Yukina right now.

"English? I… can try," Yukina smiles.

Kisa shows him the work and Yukina 'tries' and sadly he's horrible at English.

"Seriously?! You don't know what '_revolving_' means either?" Kisa cries, surprised. The way Kisa is pronouncing the word sounds more like this: Ree-vollo-wing.

"Sorry, I actually hate my English class – they teacher is too strict and all the words seem like random squiggles," Yukina admits sheepishly while he dips his paintbrush into his cup of water.

The raven looks at the dark colors blend and wash away.

"English letters aren't squiggles – real squiggles are Arabic letters!" Kisa says - ignoring the fact that Yukina is using watercolors today. He is not going to ask him why – or so he's trying to force himself not to.

"Arabic letters? How do they look like?" Yukina looks confused.

"Give me your brush, I'll draw you Arabic letters," the raven says with a smile.

His prince gives him the paintbrush and their fingers brush as he does so. Blushing a little, Kisa takes hold of the brush and dips only the tip into the blue watercolor paint. With swift and skilled movement, on the corner of some random paper near Yukina's working area, Kisa draws fancy squiggles with various connecting curves and in the end he adds dots on top of letters.

"These are Arabic letters," Kisa states, smiling at his penmanship.

"Kisa-san, that's beautiful," Yukina compliments instantly. "Those are not squiggles at all! How did you get the paint so thin? Do you know it's watercolor?"

"What's watercolor?" the raven asks innocently.

Yukina starts explaining what watercolor is while Kisa thinks about more ways to keep Yukina talking about English and Arabic letters.

"Can we look over the adjectives this time?" Kisa asks, walking back to his homework.

For a slight second, he sees his prince frown. Immediately, the young boy changes into his healthy smile again and nods.

"Sure, Kisa-san," he agrees, despite the fact he hates the subject.

Realizing this, Kisa tells himself to bring a different subject next time.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! I hope you liked this chapter, even though I put horrible words in it... **

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: Heh, you gave me lines *grins like an idiot***

**Me: DARN IT! I didn't notice. *_* This is awful. **

**Shinobu: And you didn't give me any lines this time! You could've made me the person who asks Kisa-san for a pencil!**

**Me: Sorry, Shinobu-kun, but... I honestly didn't remember. **

**Shinobu: *gives the death glare and a heavy scowl* I will never forget this and I will give revenge. **

**Me: *gasp* How?**

**Shinobu: Don't know right now, but I will! Stupid woman!**

**Me: Nooo! I'm sorry, Shinobu! I really am!**

***cricket cricket**

**Me: Shinobu left, didn't he?**

**Miki: Yup. **

**Me: *sad face* **


	6. Friend-zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Miki and Shinji)**

**Author's notes: Okay, Miyagi and Shinobu have a little scene in here, so I was super excited writing this chapter, but there will be bad language. :( **

**Enjoy! **

"You've entered the friend zone," Miki tells Kisa immediately the next day during homeroom.

"Hah? Friend zone?" Kisa messes up the English pronunciation for 'friend' and it turns out to sound like 'Fuurre-end'.

"A zone in which you will only be a friend to him and nothing else," Miki says, drawing a flat boundary line with his pencil. "This zone usually lasts a long time…, especially with straight guys."

"What if he isn't straight?" Shinobu pitches in.

Miki and Kisa give him a look – they've both seen Yukina and god knows he doesn't look gay.

"What?" the blonde scowls, hating the silent looks.

Miki sighs. "Trust me when I say this: he is not gay."

Although Kisa knows this, his heart plummets a little. He uncomfortably shifts in his seat.

"How do you know? Don't tell me you guys are judging a book by its cover again?" Shinobu reprimands, remembering their last chat about Yukina's appearance.

"No, no, like I said, trust me – my gaydar is fully working," Miki brags with a thin smile.

Kisa shushes him while Shinobu just scowls.

"Clearly not – I want to meet this guy," the blonde states, ever-doubtful of Miki.

"Today?" Kisa looks up. He just became friends with Yukina so he isn't sure bringing along other friends this soon is good.

"Of course," Shinobu nods.

Sighing, Kisa agrees.

* * *

During lunch, all three of them (after eating) go towards the art building. Shinobu first hand sees the improvement of Kisa's condition of how he enters into the building without puking and he walks normally through the hallways. Kisa has somewhat told Shinobu and Miki about his 'traumatic experience', but he's dumbed down the version a little. He told them that he's been constantly bullied by jealous artists and he was really friendless since elementary school (except for jealous two-faced friends who sometimes came his way and pretended to be his friends). Other than that, Shinobu and Miki do not know the horrible events of that one day in 8th grade.

Moving on through the hallways, Kisa and Miki stop at the classroom. Shinobu peers in immediately, curiosity getting the best of him.

He sees his 'Me-gu-mi'.

"Miki!" The blonde hisses, angry. "You knew!"

The blue-eyed boy gives an innocent smile. "Knew what?"

"Him!" The blonde points at a black-haired art student.

"Who?" Kisa asks, confused.

"Sorry, Shouta, but Miki's an arse, so I'm going to go back now," Shinobu says, irritated.

"We just got here!" The raven exclaims, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"OI, I'm not going in there!" Shinobu tries to escape Kisa's heavy grasp on his arm.

Practically being dragged into the classroom, with weird looks from the students and the teacher, Shinobu enters his dungeon of doom. Thankfully, the 'Me-gu-mi' person doesn't look at him and continues his drawing.

"Yukina! Er, I brought my friends today – this is Miki and this is Shinobu," Kisa introduces.

There's a weird feeling of happiness as his prince properly greets his friends. It's like a warm feeling in his stomach.

"He… does look straight," Shinobu whispers to Kisa, finally understanding his friends.

Though it hurt him a little before, now Kisa laughs at the statement.

"See, I told you!" He smiles.

"What? What?" Miki disturbs their little conversation.

"Nothing," the blonde scowls – never wanting to admit he's wrong to his idiotic friend.

"Ah, Yukina-kun, is that Shouta?" Miki randomly asks, pointing at Yukina's new painting of a face.

Kisa blushes and shakes his head. "No way, Miki, I don't look like that at all!"

"….," Yukina doesn't say anything at first, leaving the boys to fight on their own about who the person is.

"Actually, this is you, Kisa-san," the light brunette says at last, breaking Miki and Kisa's rant.

The raven blushes fully now – an unmistakable red on his face.

"That's… me?" he says in disbelief. "Why…?"

His prince just shrugs. "I've already painted all my other friends."

Miki coughs and looks away, Shinobu smacks Miki, and Kisa just stares at his prince. He knows he should be slightly offended by this, but the word 'friend' has blinded him. _I'm really his friend now,_ he thinks with a silly smile.

"Thanks, then – can I have it when it's done?" He asks.

"Sure," Yukina gives his dazzling signature smile.

Shinobu and Miki slowly step back together and say bye to both Yukina and Kisa – giving them time for themselves. Before they actually leave the classroom, Shinobu's 'Me-gu-mi' spots the blonde and calls him out.

"Oh, Shinobu, you're in this class?" The black-haired boy says, surprised.

"Don't call me Shinobu! It's Takatsuki-senpai to you!" The blonde calls back and then hurries off with Miki, but the young boy's already grabbed Shinobu's arm.

"Then, Takatsuki-_senpai_, what're you doing here?" The boy smiles, his eyes glinting. "Did you miss me that much, Takatsuki-_senpai_?"

Glowering, the blonde attempts to free his arm. "No, Miyagi, I didn't miss you. Now fuck off."

"Wow, still carrying that attitude? Are you that shy? What did you call it before – _destiny_?" Miyagi whispers into Shinobu's ear, his paint streaked hands leaving stains on the blonde's khaki uniform.

"Jerk-face, that was during sex, people say all sorts of things when they're turned on," Shinobu hisses at him in a low voice, indignant. Although he's pretending to be tough, he's blushing violently.

"But you meant it, didn't you?" Miyagi says in a husky voice, his lips brushing lightly along Shinobu's cheek as he leans back to his painting. The other students were still painting the scenery from before, while Yukina kept finishing a drawing per day.

Blushing, Shinobu steps away. "Whatever – I'm going!"

Since Miki was already gone, Shinobu went away alone.

Meanwhile, Kisa has been admiring Yukina's painting of him and even modeling for the remainder of his time there.

* * *

Miki's thing about the friend-zone didn't scare Kisa at all. He actually liked this friend-zone. Each day of the weekday he goes to Yukina's classroom during lunch. After a while, Yukina starts visiting him in the morning for his classes too! But all they do is talk about art.

And it keeps opening the door of trauma in Kisa's heart.

"Yukina, can we talk about something else?" Kisa awkwardly says at last after listening to his prince's rant about how watercolor hates him and he doesn't like watercolor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kisa-san, I sometimes talk too much," the young boy shuts himself up after that.

The raven sighs. "It's okay to talk… just don't talk about art that much."

"Why not?" Yukina tilts his head a little in confusion.

"B-Because I said so!" Kisa says and randomly goes off talking about snow.

Thankfully, the younger guy listens and contributes to the next topic, but that slight frown is still there. Kisa's noticed it – whenever they get off of art subjects, his prince will frown. At first, the frown is unperceivable, but as he's gotten to know Yukina well in the two weeks, he can tell whenever his prince is upset.

"Do you not like snow?" The raven asks carefully.

"No, I like snow very much – did you know I can paint a snowman?" Yukina starts smiling as he talks about art again.

And like this, Kisa keeps hurting himself remembering painting and his love for art. He endures it as best as he can. If Yukina can smile it off whenever Kisa veers off talking about other stuff instead of art, Kisa can do that too.

Except he can't – whenever he ends his conversation with Yukina, a permanent scowl hangs on his face. Shinobu's noticed this about him.

"Shouta, are you okay? You've been frowning more and more these days. Don't tell me you're worried about that math test?" Shinobu asks, worried.

"What math test?" Kisa says, serious.

"Shit, Shin, what math test?" Miki joins in, also genuinely shocked.

"You idiots!" Shinobu scowls, ready to face palm.

* * *

Sadly, during the weekends, Kisa doesn't hang out with Yukina. He still hasn't gotten his number and it's definitely next on his list – even though it should've been the first item on his list. In his large house, he lives with his parents, of course, who know nothing about his traumatic experience. They just got the idea that he's being rebellious and so they're letting him 'rebel' for now. Kisa knows his parents won't miss their chance to bring out their only child's talent.

With nothing to do for Saturday, Kisa hangs out at Shinji (remember the blue-haired kid?) at the mall. Since both his other friends have dates, he'd rather just hang out with someone else. Shinji is a punk (with lots of ear piercings, one lip piercing, and one belly button piercing) kid Kisa met during his first year. After having multiple classes together, they started hanging out and from there, Shinji fell in love with Kisa (who didn't want to reject him, but also didn't want to accept him). In the end, they mutually decided to become friends with benefits – their little secret for three years.

Kisa has to face this now.

"Yo," Kisa says to Shinji, poking his blue hair. "We haven't seen other much, have we?"

"Not we - _you_ haven't seen me much," the other boy points out, scowling.

"About that… can we go back to being friends?" Kisa suggests, keeping the atmosphere light.

"Why?" Shinji raises a pierced eyebrow. "Did you get tired of me? I was thinking of the opposite – we've been together for 3 years now…" He trails off, his green eyes meeting Kisa's brown ones.

"Look, Shinji, I like you, I do, but as a friend," the raven says softly.

Shinji stopped walking and Kisa copies him. They're standing near the water fountain in the center of the mall, escalators just beside them. Kisa knows they can't argue here, which is sort of why he wants to end it here.

"Like I said, why? Why don't you like me? I know you love kissing me – having sex with me, so what's wrong?" Shinji hisses the last few words, getting irritated.

"I just don't like you, okay, Shinji!? Gosh, just accept it," Kisa exclaims.

Immediately the blue-haired boy grabs Kisa's arm with force.

"'_Just accept it'_?! Just accept that I slept with this guy for three years and he _still_ doesn't like me!?" Shinji yells as his finger nails digging brutally into Kisa's arm.

Kisa yelps in pain, but he tries to keep his voice down. He's not going to make a commotion in the middle of the mall – he expected this will be easy and fast. He didn't imagine Shinji would still harbor feelings for him.

"Yeah, just fucking accept it!" Kisa shouts back, upset.

The raven's eyes widen as he sees Shinji swing his fist towards the boy.

Kisa closes his eyes, frightened. _Then again, I deserve this. Go on_, he thinks, _do it. I'll let him do this for the time he's wasted on obsessing over me._

But nothing happens.

He opens one eye, peeking – then both his eyes open.

And then he hears Shinji shout 'let go of me'.

"YUKINA!?" He exclaims, seeing his prince twist Shinji's arm behind the boy's back.

"Ah, Kisa-san, are you alright?" The prince asks calmly, still holding Shinji's arm.

"SHOUTA, who the fuck is this?" Shinji spits (literally).

"Yukina, don't hurt him, he's not at fault…," Kisa trails off, not ever wanting to admit exactly why he's the one at fault to his prince.

"No, Kisa-san, he plans to hurt you," Yukina states firmly, never once letting go of the boy.

"Oh, so you like this guy, don't you, Shouta? Should I tell him about us?" Shinji sneers.

Blushing, Kisa grabs Yukina's arm.

"Please just let him go," he begs, trying to separate the two.

"Oi, this guy has slept with me – so many times I can't even count – for three years! And now, NOW he wants to break up with me!" The blue-haired boy exclaims nonetheless.

Kisa is red and frozen in place – too embarrassed to say anything. _Shiiiiitttt_, he thinks, _Yukina will hate me now_.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He's breaking up with you because he's dating me now and we're super lovey dovey!" Yukina says, smiling a dazzling smile.

And with one swift movement (probably painful too), Kisa's prince throws Shinji away and the boy falls into the water fountain. Kisa gasps, not only at Yukina's words but at the soaked teenager. While Shinji's about to yell, Yukina grabs Kisa's waist and begins walking with him towards the escalator.

Kisa's controlling his breathing because his heart is jumping wildly from Yukina so close to him.

"Thanks…," Kisa whispers to him. "…for lying about the dating stuff."

"Hmm? I wasn't lying," Yukina smiles.

And there goes Kisa's friend-zone.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter~**

**Omake:**

**Shinji: WTF, is this my only appearance?!**

**Miki: Yes, because I'm her favorite original character! **

**Me: Wrong, Arata is - that's beside the point - Shinji, you will disappear after today unless I need you to get revenge. **

**Shinji: So I will never end up with Shouta?**

**Me: Yup *smiles***

**Shinji: FML. **

**Miki: IKR. **

**Me: I don't understand you guys! :( **

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: Thanks to my friend Haru-san, I realized that that I've been writing Shouta's name wrong (I've been writing Shota, which I knew looks like the word for Shota-con (google it), but I didn't know it wasn't correct for his name *_* So I've been using his name incorrectly. -_- Fail), so I've started using it correctly! ^^ **


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica~ (but I do own Miki)**

**Author's notes: Readers, please do not hate me for making this chapter the way it is... technically Kisa is just the type of person to do this sort of thing and I went along with it because honestly, Kisa's like that. XD**

**So, enjoy! ^^ **

"Hah?!" Kisa exclaims, surprised. _He's definitely lying – there is no way on earth he's serious._

His prince just gives him another dazzling smile.

"Yukina, this isn't funny – I'm very thankful for what you just did, but don't lie to me, okay?" The raven says, slightly pushing the handsome boy clinging to him.

"Kisa-san, if you're thankful then can you reward me with a date?" Yukina asks, boldly taking hold of the other guy's hand.

"D-d-d-d-d-date?!" Kisa splutters, disbelieving it all. "W-why do you want a d-d-date from me!?"

"You still don't get it, Kisa-san?" His prince asks, tilting his head slowly. Leading the short boy towards an empty corner of some shop, he whispers, "I want to date you, Kisa-san."

"Again, why?!" The raven exclaims once more.

"You really want me to say it _here_?" Yukina smirks.

Kisa blushes and his heart feels like exploding, but he feels like everything is out of place here.

"Yukina, this is not some shoujo manga where we happily start dating just because you rescued me," the raven glowers, feeling irritated at everything just because it's too good to be true.

"Why can't we?" His prince asks, lost as to where Kisa's going with this.

Sensing Yukina's eyes drilling into his, Kisa gets more self-conscious as he speaks.

"B-because y-y-your o-obviously not an h-h-homosexual a-and we j-just met t-two w-weeks a-ago," he stutters, trying to rush his words and failing miserably.

"Is that all you're worried about? My sexuality and the time we've met? This isn't the first time we've met, Kisa-san," Yukina says, eyes still focused on Kisa's pupils.

"Huh? When have we met before?" Kisa asks, suddenly confused. _If I'd ever seen a prince like this… I would've never done things with Shinji – heck, I'd be stalking him if I ever saw him before._

"Really? You don't remember me?" His prince frowns - hurt by Kisa's comment.

Kisa also frowns. _What if Yukina has the wrong person in mind? What if I just look like the person he's referring to? What if… he likes the other person?_

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," Kisa sadly admits, stepping away from his dream-like prince. _It was all too good to be true in the first place and guess what? It wasn't true._

"Kisa-san, wait," Yukina grabs his arm, stopping him. "I definitely have the right person."

"You clearly don't, Yukina," the raven argues, pulling his arm away to no avail.

"Yes, I do – how did I know your name was Kisa-san before you told me your name?" Yukina points out.

For some reason Kisa's heart falters. He'd never thought of that – _how did he know my name?_

Then it hits him.

"All my party invites had my name on it," he replies in a dull voice, hating that he almost fell for whatever Yukina's trying here.

"True, but I knew your name as an artist – you're the child prodigy from S middle school," Yukina clarifies.

Kisa glares now – Yukina was clearly digging into something he shouldn't have. With sudden strength coming out of him, Kisa manages to release his arm from Yukina's hold and steps 3 feet away from him - his heavy glare keeping the other boy in place.

"So you know about me, huh? How was it, then, getting advice from a professional for free? Did you like using me in order to get better? Or did you feel superior that I don't paint anymore and you do?" Kisa asks him, each statement a taunt to not only Yukina but himself.

"Wait, what? I didn't take much advice – no, that's not why I…," Yukina starts to defend himself, but Kisa cuts in.

"They all say that, Yukina, so just stop it," the raven shakes his head in disapproval. "Let's just pretend today never happened… and that we never met."

With that, Kisa runs off into the crowd.

* * *

On Monday, Kisa arrives late for his morning class – he knows that if he arrived early or on time, Yukina would get a chance to 'wheedle him' into his 'honey-sweet lies' and Kisa will fall for him (he knows he would) like a classical shoujo girl (which he abhors). So now, sitting out of the classroom for being late, he takes his punishment like a good student.

Except Yukina still manages to annoy him.

"Kisa-san, why were you late?" The boy asks, acting completely normal – as if he hadn't just broken Kisa's heart with the fact that he approached Kisa as an artist.

"Why do you care?" Kisa snaps for no reason besides out of anger.

"Because I was worried, Kisa-san, about you," Yukina replies with honest eyes.

"Psh, don't be – I'm fine," the raven mutters, looking away. He still loves Yukina's handsome face – _was it sculpted by the gods or what?_ He will never ever admit that he wants to paint Yukina… _and sketch him, and draw him and use watercolor and maybe even a charcoal drawing? _

"That's good," Yukina smiles, "…. About what happened this weekend…," he starts.

"I told you already – forget about it," Kisa breaks his speech (aka: his sweet honey words).

"But -,"

"Nope, I won't listen. You do realize you're not the first one to approach me in high school for my art? There have been others – many, in fact – who wanted to become my '_friend_' in order to ask for advice or help with their drawings. I should've guessed when you kept talking about art – if you were a _real_ friend, you wouldn't bother me about art!" Kisa gradually crescendos into from an irritated whisper to a loud yell.

Before Yukina can produce a response to that, Kisa's teacher comes out in the hallway.

"Oi! KISA SHOUTA! Don't talk!" The teacher reprimands loudly. There are snickers heard from inside the classroom from hearing a student getting scolded – the loudest snicker from Miki. "And you – what're you doing here? Get to your class!" He scolds Yukina too.

The prince straightens his back and bows to the teacher and goes his way.

Kisa is huffing from embarrassment and extra irritation. _That brat_, he thinks angrily, _he winked at me!_ When Yukina bent down to bow to the teacher, he looked at the raven and winked.

* * *

During lunch, Kisa stays cooped up on the roof – eating there and staying there until lunch ends. He talks to Shinobu and Miki as usual and thankfully they don't notice there's something off about him.

Luckily he's a fairly decent actor.

But he can't hide that long from Yukina because the guy knows exactly what and where his last class is. He can't even pretend to hide from the guy anymore or his friends will find out something is wrong. So, when school ends, he tells Miki and Shinobu to go ahead without him. In the room alone now, he sees his prince walk in slowly. Kisa turns around to face the windows.

"Kisa-san -," he begins and it stopped instantly.

"Look, Yukina, if you want to be a better artist, learn from the teacher or someone else – I hate art now," Kisa states plainly, tired of everything. "Just… stop being friends with me."

"Kisa-san, I-,"

"What? Do you _really_ have to defend yourself? Go on, then, tell me about how you _didn't_ mean to approach a prodigy to get help in art – that you _didn't_ mean it, but it came along as a bonus – and that you _didn't_ know your art would _magically_ improve from simply being friends with me!" The raven shouts, holding onto his chair with a monstrous grip.

"That's the thing, Kisa-san, I didn't do all that!" Yukina yells, defiant. "I honestly didn't talk to you for your art skills! I just… wanted to be friends with my idol…"

Kisa's ears perk up. "Idol?" he asks in a very bad accent ('I-doll').

"Yes, Kisa-san, you're my art idol and I never wanted to, I don't know, mooch off your skills," his prince admits and for some reason Kisa is starting to believe it. Usually when he meets dishonest friends and they're found out for their motives, they stop talking to him – they've never spent much time defending themselves.

There is a moment of silence: of contemplation.

"Have I ever asked you to draw for me?" Yukina asks now, his voice a little louder than before.

"No."

"Have I ever asked you to paint for me?"

"No…"

"Have I ever asked to how to draw something?

"…No…. Why are you asking me this?" Kisa finally turns around, confused.

"If I never asked for your 'artistic' help, then why do you think I'm using you?" Yukina points out and suddenly it all makes sense again.

"You're… after … nothing?" The raven tilts his head.

His prince gives a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't say _nothing_…."

Kisa blushes, his eyes meeting Yukina's.

"I still don't believe that part either," Kisa says, still blushing.

"Why not?"

"Because…," and then he remembers Yukina's old line, "… there are so many reasons, Yukina, so many reasons."

The prince smiles, "That's so… wrong – using my lines against me."

Kisa also smiles, liking the suddenly light conversation – it's almost… flirty?

"Nothing wrong with saying the truth," Kisa replies, nodding to himself.

"That's not the truth," Yukina frowns, "I like you, Kisa-san, that's why I want to be with you – how can my words not be true?" He asks innocently.

The raven hasn't noticed that his prince has been stepping close to him while they conversation is getting heavy again. By now, with his full confession, he's standing right in front of the raven and they're only several inches away. Yukina's brown eyes twinkle a little as they gaze into Kisa's eyes.

"…," Kisa doesn't know what to say to that. His words do sound true… it's just that Kisa can't ever believe them.

"I'm sorry," Kisa says, turns around, and starts walking away.

"Oi, not again," Yukina says and grabs the boy's arm. "Do you hate me, Kisa-san? Is that why you're sorry? Are you rejecting me or just ignoring me? Tell me!"

Kisa pulls away from the younger boy and scowls as he's unable to escape his grip.

"Stop it, let go of me! I don't hate you, okay! Just let me go!" He exclaims, trying to wriggle out of the tight grip.

"No, Kisa-san, not unless to tell me clearly: do you like me or not?" Yukina asks – completely serious as his eyes look earnestly into the raven's dark eyes.

Every bit of insecurity is pasted of Kisa's face as he hesitates between the truth and the lie. Yukina sees it the hesitation, but doesn't know if it's nervousness, anxiousness, or hatred – nonetheless, he awaits the raven's answer with edginess.

"I… don't know," Kisa finally says.

Yukina looks at Kisa with a dull stare. "You don't know…?"

The raven ignores the look he's receiving and pulls his arm away from the now weakened grip (which has been weakened probably from shock).

"Yes, I don't know. I thought you're after my artistic skills so I hated you and now I don't know anymore," Kisa lies, going along with this new idea of indecision.

"…," Yukina keeps the dull look and if he were annoyed enough he'd roll his eyes. "So you're telling me you don't know how you feel about me at all?"

"Yup," the raven smiles – liking this new idea.

"Are you sure you're not rejecting me because of the short time we've met? Because that was an issue last time, wasn't it?" The light brunette reminds the raven.

"That… was an issue when you were still a good friend…," Kisa continues with the lie and sees how it's connecting. He starts nodding to himself, believing it. "And now I don't know what to do with you – should we start as friends again?"

Yukina shrugs. "Sure… but you do know where this is going, right?"

"Where's what going?" Kisa plays ignorant.

His prince sighs (_even his sighs are beautiful_, Kisa thinks to himself). "So, buddy, where do you want to hang out?"

Kisa smiles. _Back to the friend-zone_, he thinks. "Arcade!"

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :)**

**Omake:**

**Miki: *_* No lines at all? I see how it is. **

**Shinobu: Oi, I didn't get any lines either, dumbass. **

**Me: Oi, oi, you two, behave yourselves - from now on you two are the 'side characters' and you will stay that way. **

**Miki: Why don't I get my own story?**

**Shinobu: You're freaking imposing on Miyagi and I in our house in "Pain"! **

**Miki: So!? That's not my own story *pouts* that's your story, Shin-chan. **

**Shinobu: Don't call me Shin-chan! *suddenly tackles Miki and punches him***

**Me: *lets them fight and starts eating popcorn***


	8. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi)**

**Author's notes: "Maaji-de" = "seriously?!" in Japanese. XD And "Hai" means "yes" in Japanese. **

**Okay, readers, please don't hate me, but I've changed the meaning of this story (might as well change the title) - god knows why my stories start steering themselves in the middle. XD So, no more fluff - they will be replaced with sadism and horrible acts on Kisa... I blame Arata for this (drat, I'm blaming a non-existent character for this)... **

Girls hover around Yukina immediately as he waits for Kisa to finish his racecar game. It irritates Kisa so much that he crashes his car into another car, causing them to obliterate into flames. He glares at the teenage girls with their flirty eyes coated with messy black mascara and short skirts.

"Let's go," Kisa snaps as he grabs Yukina's arm possessively.

"Huh?" The boy doesn't understand why and where Kisa's leading them, but he obliges.

"I didn't get to play…," Yukina complains as they finally enter a quiet street.

"Eh!? Then we should go back!" The raven stops and twirls around.

"I was joking, Kisa-san," his prince laughs. "By the way, why did we leave so soon? You only played one game…"

_One game's enough_, Kisa thinks bitterly as he remembers the girls.

"I… feel sick!" The raven lies, hoping that's a good excuse.

Suddenly the other boy grabs him and leans towards him, as if gearing for a kiss, but instead just touches his forehead against his to check for temperature.

"You're temp is normal," Yukina says after checking and he steps back, giving Kisa room again.

"So what? What if my stomach hurts?" Kisa scowls.

"Or…," his prince smiles, ", you're green with envy."

Blushing, Kisa shakes his head. "Don't be so conceited! Why should I be j-jealous!?"

Yukina shrugs. "I don't know, the girls flirting with me?"

Flabbergasted, the raven can't lie or shake this off easily. Sensing this, his prince takes advantage of this – quickly pulling him into a small alley; Yukina blocks him in a corner, his hands around the shorter guy.

"You obviously like me, so why don't you just give up, Kisa-san?" His prince sneers, as if he's actually conceited.

Kisa looks up; a little shocked at this side of his prince. The eyes that stare back at him are somewhat… sinister?

"I-I…," as Kisa stutters with a reply, his prince 'tsks' him.

"And here I was thinking you liked me," he mutters, stepping away now. "Fall in love with me faster, Kisa-san, or else I won't keep waiting – I'm not that patient." He says as he waits for Kisa to start walking with him.

The raven doesn't understand why Yukina looked like he emitted evil, but he does realize how much the boy likes him. After that little incident, Yukina takes Kisa home and they part from there. Kisa keeps remembering those scary eyes, though - The eyes that reflected nothing and showed no emotion except malicious intent.

* * *

Kisa wakes up gasping for air. Thanks to talking about art all the time, his brain has clicked into his traumatic memories – thinking about it subconsciously and haunting him in his dreams as nightmares.

In his dream, he saw those four guys again – each student's face embedded in his mind forever. The four boys are probably in some sucky public school and don't know a thing about Kisa's new location – he's not scared of them. He's scared of the new element involved – hands – new hands grasping greedily on his bruised up and bleeding body – he sees these hands move everywhere – from choking his neck to spreading his legs. As if his memory is being re-created, he sees all the four boys, all of their eight vicious hands with an addition of two new hands.

That's all he sees and it scares the living daylights out of him.

Shuddering at the remembrance of those hands, he hurries and gets ready for school. He'd rather be with people than sit alone any longer. If those hands have a face to them… then Kisa never wants to see it in his dreams.

* * *

"Shouta! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Is the first thing Miki obnoxiously exclaims as he sees his friend.

"Might as well have seen one," Kisa mumbles to himself.

"Oi, don't annoy him so early! At least let him sit first," Shinobu hits Miki. "So, Shouta, how's it going with Yukina? I saw you two hanging out at the arcade yesterday."

"Eh?! He went out with him!?" Miki shouts, surprised.

"SHHHHHH!" Both his friends shush him in unison.

"Sheesh, your audacity scares me," the blonde sighs. "So, is it true?" He looks at Kisa again. "Did you go on a date with him?"

Kisa looks at the ground and then towards the window. "No… it wasn't a date…"

"Aw, it's okay if he doesn't like you, Shouta – we're here for you," Miki says, trying to comfort him by hugging the raven.

"Oi, get away from me!" Kisa pushes him away instantly.

"He doesn't like you?" The blonde asks, sensing something from Kisa's hesitation.

"Actually, he… does," the raven admits.

"WHAT?! HE LIKES YOU?!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

Pushed down on his seat, Miki gets smacked on the head for being too loud.

"He likes you? Then why…?" Shinobu trails off, not understanding this anymore.

"I don't know… it feels unreal to me… why would a guy like him like a guy like me?" Kisa sighs, feeling useless and ugly.

"Why can't a guy like him like you? There's nothing wrong with you – in fact, he's lucky he's met such a nice friend like you," Miki says defensively.

"Wow, for the first time I agree with you, Miki," Shinobu nods, somewhat surprised at Miki.

"You guys are only saying that because you're my friends," Kisa retorts, doubting every word they're saying.

"Miki might," Shinobu smiles playfully. Turning solemn again, he replies, "Shouta, if you like him and he likes you, there honestly isn't any problem between you two."

"At least he likes you – I'm starting to doubt Kiyo-Kiyo," Miki mutters, pretending to be gloomy.

"Kiyo-Kiyo? Really?" The blonde gawks in horror.

"Yup, Kiyo-Kiyo~ And you're Shin-Shin~ Ah, Shou-Shou," Miki goes on with nicknames.

"Call me Shin-Shin again and you die," Shinobu scowls with his death glare.

Although Kisa laughs along with his friends, he still isn't sure of Yukina… or his eyes. He knows he's the most pessimistic person ever, but for some reason he feels like his doubts ring some truth in them.

* * *

That day during lunch, Kisa meets with Yukina as usual and nothing seems amiss. They talk (yes, still about art) and spend time together. He is dubious of Yukina's eyes and the body language he's sending, but he still respects the boy as a person and an artist. When he sees his completed portrait, he's excited when he gets to take it home with him. It's his first painting that's been gifted to _him_. Normally it's the other way around, since his parents made him draw paintings for their relatives and his grandparents (in the time when he still loved drawing and didn't complain about it).

When he's home, he even hangs it in his room, giving a goofy smile whenever he passes it. Turning off the lights to fall asleep, the painting pops out in the darkness – the only light hitting it is the moonlight as a spotlight. Staring at the painting, he soon falls asleep, entering his horrible universe.

Once again, he sees those hands groping him with lecherous intentions to violate him – and now he sees the arms too.

And his broad chest and a stunning collarbone.

A prince-like face, to boot.

Kisa dreams of Yukina taking over him in that same horrid place he was raped. This time it's only the two of them – locked in that room. It scares him how he can't wake himself up or look away from his prince – the same brown eyes, light brown hair.

"They tried putting paintbrushes in you, right, Ki-sa-san?" His prince's voice rings inside his head, chiming.

The raven merely shakes his head, unable to reply.

"What, they didn't? How many did they manage to put in? _40?_ _50?_ Eh, not 50, but_ 60?!_ Maaji-de?!" Yukina gasps as he mocks the poor boy's expressions.

Then his prince snickers. "Why don't I try 70?"

Before Kisa can protest in his dream, he sees the paintbrushes in Yukina's hands and sees how he places 10 inside him each time – and each time Kisa writhes in pain, wanting to retaliate or hit his prince back. He doesn't realize he's shuddering in pain in real life too. He doesn't want to look down, but his dream version him looks down and he sees a pool of red blood.

"Don't faint on me! It's only been 30!" The boy snaps at him, angry.

The nightmare lasts all night long – every hour he inserts 10 paintbrushes inside Kisa.

* * *

Wary of Yukina, thanks to his weird dream, he doesn't meet him at lunch the next day. He knows if he sees his prince this time then he'll definitely flinch. Kisa knows the real Yukina isn't at fault for what his dream version does, but his mind and body doesn't know. In fact, his body is cautious of everyone again.

As Miki casually touches Kisa's arm, the raven glares at him and retreats a little from his friend.

"What is it?" he says, annoyed.

"I don't have germs, Shou-Shou," Miki pouts. "I wanted a pencil… can I borrow yours?"

Kisa sighs, ignoring his friend's comment. "Bring your own pencil next time."

"Thank you!" The blue-eyed kid smiles and takes the pencil from his hand, fingers accidentally touching.

The raven drops the pencil, letting his friend catch it in mid-air.

"Oi, like I said – no germs – I wash my hands, don't worry," Miki scowls now, more offended than before, but still not upset.

However, since Kisa remained overly-caution the whole day, Miki and Shinobu are bound to notice.

"Shouta, we're only supposed to make Miki feel like an idiot – not a diseased person we ignore," Shinobu starts off as they all walk home together (Kisa's walking further away from them, though).

"Hey! Don't make me feel like an idiot! I have feelings too!" Miki exclaims, finally upset now.

"I meant that in a good way, you know that," the blonde tells him.

"There's never a good way to tell an idiot he's an idiot, Shinobu," Kisa comments, trying to win their trust on whatever the problem is.

"True, but really, Miki's a touchy person, so if you want him to stop just say it – don't just avoid him," the blonde corrects Kisa, always acting like the superior in the group.

"Yeah, I'll stop if that's the case – sorry," Miki slumps a little as he walk.

"It is your fault, Miki, for being such a touchy person," Shinobu nods, as if shifting the blame will ameliorate the situation.

"Eh?! Why me? I apologized!"

"That's not enough – you didn't bow," the blonde points out playfully.

"Hai! I'll bow in apology, then!" Miki states, actually bowing to Kisa, going on with the joke. "I'm naturally a touchy person – please tell me from now on if I ever annoy you!"

"Oi, your masochist side is showing," Shinobu scorns.

Smacking the blonde's head Miki gets his revenge. They both wait for some response from Kisa, but nothing comes.

"Shouta, are you alright? You know we were just joking… is something wrong?" The blonde asks, concerned now. Shinobu and Miki always stick to their comedy routine to cheer Kisa up (and usually it works) but sometimes it doesn't work.

"I'm fine," Kisa mutters and continues walking.

His friends want to take that answer, but they know it's not true. Shinobu doesn't want to be nosy, but Miki sees nothing wrong with it.

"Is it about Yukina? You didn't go to meet him today," Miki asks.

"…," Kisa just turns his head away. _Why did we have to live so close?!_ He exclaims in his mind since they always set out in the same direction every day after school.

"Don't bother him, Miki," Shinobu scolds.

"But I want to know~ Did Yukina say something?" His friend asks again.

"No… he didn't upset me, if that's what you want to know," the raven retorts.

"Ah, alright…," Miki shifts uncomfortably and looks away. "Shin-Shin, are we going to your house to play?"

"MIKI, I told you not to call me that!" Shinobu glowers, making little fists.

Kisa ignores their little fight and thinks about Yukina again. He wants to meet him tomorrow – seeing the innocent prince in flesh will make him feel better. The dreams he's having are purely out of his horrible imagination or whatever traumatic side of his – they're not real – and the cruel Yukina doesn't exist.

**Author: I hope you guys liked it. :D Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Miki: She's gone crazy, you guys!**

**Shinobu: I second that, surprisingly. She's making Kisa-san doubt Yukina and not like him. **

**Me: Oi, that's rude to say - I'm just making this story interesting...**

**Miki: It WAS going along well until you added that dream!**

**Me: But it's only true - he's bound to have bad dreams! :P**

**Shinobu: But horrible abusive dreams with Yukina doing all that?**

**Me: What's wrong with that? It's traumatic for him. :P**

**Miki: True, Shinobu, she has a point - Kisa has problems *nods***

**Me: Thank you, Miki, you're going to get more lines! **

**Miki: *winks at the readers* Yay! More lines~**

**Shinobu: *dull expression* So if I agree with you too, I'll get more lines?**

**Me: *nods* **

**Shinobu: *same dull expression* =_=**


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author's notes: Okay, so I messed up a little with the traumatic nightmares and somehow made Kisa.. idk, paranoid - so now I'm putting it back in place and ending it sooner than I imagined - but, since I feel like I owe my readers smut, this will have lots of lemons in the end~ (this is somewhat part 1 of a longer smex scene - will write more later)**

**Enjoy! **

That night, Kisa dreams again of Yukina – but this time with the four other guys, as if they're all against him – Even Shinji shows up to antagonize Kisa. Like a group of bullies, they surround Kisa in that claustrophobic supply room that reeks of paint. The strong smell of acrylic and oil paints sickens the raven to his stomach and he doesn't know how he doesn't wake up from the remembrance of such a scene.

Unlike last time, there are no sexual acts done to him – just mere mockery is enough to torment the already weakened boy.

Abusive and careless words are thrown at Kisa – snickers are heard around the dim room. He doesn't see their bodies, just their faces with their sardonic sniggers.

He wakes up in sweat in the morning and quickly dresses up for school, ignoring the stare his reflection is giving in Yukina's painting. Kisa knows he needs to face his prince today - talking face-to-face with Yukina is already hard enough with his bright and handsome face, so this isn't something he's looking forward to. Sighing, he sets out for school and meets his buddies on the way there.

"Yo!" Miki says as he's about to lightly pat Kisa, but then he stops. "Man, my hands are awful! They move on their own!"

Shinobu laughs. "That's scary, Miki - learn self-control or something, idiot."

"Miki, it's okay, I'm sorry about yesterday - just feeling... low," Kisa explains, feeling a bit bad.

The blue-eyed boy smiles softly. "Nah, it's okay."

"Oi, is that Kiyo-Kiyo?" Shinobu asks, pointing blatantly at a tall black-haired nerd.

"OH, you used his nickname! Shin-Shin, I love you~~~~!" Miki attempts to hug his blonde friend - who obviously shoves him away.

"OI, I told you not to call me that!"

As Miki runs over to his lover, Kisa and Shinobu are left alone, walking towards school.

"He looks happy," Kisa states, making conversation.

"Well of course, he's 'madly' in love. What about you, Shouta?" Shinobu looks over at him. "How's it going with that Yukina person?"

"Er, we're... just friends for... now," Kisa feels uncomfortable telling his friend all this. "How's Megumi?" He dares to ask.

Flustered the blonde scowls. "She's fine."

* * *

Peeking into Yukina's classroom like a stalker again, Kisa feels frightened at the boy's image. It's like facing his fears in real life - all of his nightmares flash before his eyes the instant he sees him. Kisa has to verbally remind (or chant to himself) himself that this Yukina is different - he's a good person - he's his prince charming - and that his Yukina cares about him.

Using all the strength in his body, he moves forward.

"Yukina...! How've you been?" Kisa asks awkwardly as he walks near his prince.

Frowning, Yukina's brown eyes slit at the short boy.

"I've been fine - why were you ignoring me yesterday?"

Kisa looks away as he answers. "Stuff... happened. I'm here now," he smiles.

"Great, well, I'm busy today, so I can't talk much - but I can listen," Yukina informs the raven, focusing on his palette.

"Ah, okay, that's fine too. I just wanted to tell you... that I like you too," Kisa whispers.

Immediately his prince's hand slips as he's adding strokes of red paint on the canvas so it's ruined.

"AH, the painting!" Kisa yells, suddenly grabbing a tissue to rub it off.

Yukina blocks the raven and hugs him instead, regardless of the stares he's getting or the fact he's getting paint on Kisa's school uniform.

"Yukina, people are looking!" The raven hisses in a whisper.

"Let them look - they all bring their own lovers here too," Yukina chuckles and squeezes Kisa tighter.

Finally releasing the raven, Yukina smiles sweetly at him. "I... never expected this - I mean, you rejected me and then ignored me... I... was ready to give up soon," he admits shyly.

Kisa gulps guiltily. And he thought this innocent boy had evil intentions or even resembled his rapists.

"I'm sorry about that...," Kisa looks down, hating himself. "I just needed time..."

With a kind hand, Yukina softly strokes Kisa's cheek. "I'm glad you took your time, Kisa-san."

"Me too," the raven smiles, trying to kill his guilt that's bursting out of him and trying not to flinch at the touch of Yukina's fingertips.

* * *

"Shinobu, I need your help," Kisa asks his friend as soon as he sees him.

The blonde gawks for a minute at his friend's sudden request. Kisa never asks for help - ever. Only Miki asks Shinobu for help.

"W-what do you need help with?" Shinobu perks up, excited that he's being helpful.

"What if... you had a problem... with your ex or something, a brutal relationship or something like that... when would you tell your new lover?" The raven asks nervously.

"... Hmm, I guess when I'm ready to tell my lover - when I'm comfortable enough," the blonde suggests. "Also, I would tell that person when we're serious about each other."

"Serious, huh?" Kisa nods. He and Yukina are at the starting level.

"Yeah, but that's my opinion - others might have a different pace," Shinobu says, hoping Kisa doesn't take his words too seriously in a bad way.

"What if, j-just saying, you... had n-n-nightmares about your l-lover?" Kisa stutters.

"Nightmares?" The blonde raises his eyebrow. "Don't people just ignore nightmares and go on with their lives?"

Kisa blushes, feeling like he's worrying over nothing now. "B-but what if those nightmares had... a-a-abusive acts in it?"

Keeping his eyebrow raised, Shinobu tries to think of this deeply. "Shouta... do you have dreams like that?"

Stammering, the raven quickly rejects any notion of that happening to him.

"Then did something like this happen to your friend?" The blonde asks, still suspicious.

"I'm asking a hypothetical 'what if' situation, Shinobu!" Kisa shuts the blonde up for once. "Ah, sorry, I yelled."

"Oh, it's okay - I'm being intrusive, it's my fault," the blonde feels bad about it too. "Should we continue talking about this, then? The hypothetical situation?"

Kisa nods, wanting advice.

"If I had nightmares with abuse, I'd definitely be seeing a councilor to talk to or confide in my lover," Shinobu says, frowning. "If they have sexual abuse, then I'd only talk to my lover about them - a serious lover - someone I plan to spend years with."

"Years?" Kisa gasps. He's never thought of dating someone seriously for that long... maybe he should now? "How do you know when you're serious about someone?"

"I don't know! I haven't found someone like that yet," the blonde scowls.

"Me neither - we're only in high school too," Kisa shrugs.

Shinobu sighs. "High school... huh? Why is finding a lover in high school so wrong?"

"Because we're teenagers full of hormones - we can't make proper decisions in a state like this - or so people say," Kisa replies dully.

They both sigh, realizing that their actions aren't appreciated by their parents and might never be.

* * *

After school, Yukina's waiting for Kisa outside his classroom. When he sees his prince, his heart feels happy, but he himself is still intimidated. All he needs to do is overcome his nightmares - he doesn't know if he's serious about Yukina or if Yukina is serious about him - all he knows is that he's going to have to confess his worst trauma to him.

"Kisa-san, are you alright? You look pale...," Yukina observes as he walks into the classroom where Kisa's sitting at his desk.

"I'm... not fine," Kisa says, daring himself to look into his prince's eyes.

Yukina waits for a while instead of rushing questions like Miki or Shinobu would (or mainly Miki).

"I have... nightmares these days," he starts off, awkward at first. "... about you, actually. Wait, it's not like you're scary or something - Arh-shit, I don't know where to begin with this!"

"Um... why do you have nightmares? Maybe it's just because you have stress, Kisa-san," Yukina offers the notion kindly.

"Or because I have awful problems," Kisa states negatively.

"Aw, Kisa-san, you don't have problems," his prince smiles at him, patting the raven's shoulder.

"You don't know me that well, Yukina...," the raven points out, somewhat rudely.

Yukina winces (he's now sitting beside Kisa's desk) and looks at his desk.

"You don't know about me either Kisa-san, but we like each other - don't all relationships have a starting point?"

Kisa pouts at this._ My starting point is fucked up, Yukina, and you have no clue what kind of mess you're in love with. _

"Okay, fine, this is our starting point - I wanted to tell you about my past - maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon," Kisa says as his dark eyes are on his lover. "I want to tell you someday... tell you why I quit art... and why I hate it too."

His prince looks down at the raven, surprised at his words.

"Kisa-san, I don't care about art that much - don't ever feel pressured to tell me," Yukina grabs Kisa's hand. "You matter more to me than your art skills."

With a fluttered pulse, Kisa blushes as he looks at his lover's kind eyes.

"Why are you... so perfect?" Kisa mutters, feeling his tears rise.

Yukina envelopes the raven in his arms.

"Because my boyfriend is perfect," Yukina answers, nuzzling on Kisa's neck, spreading his warmth.

"...!" Kisa's too embarrassed to reply to an obvious lie like that. Instead, he lets himself be charmed away - as they say in Shoujo manga - Kisa wants to be 'whisked off his feet'.

He doesn't mind as Yukina leans in to kiss him, with his long fingers cupping Kisa's face. He doesn't mind as the boy's cold hands slide under his uniform and stroke his chest. He doesn't mind as his prince undoes his buttons and unzips his pants. He doesn't mind how Yukina himself does the same.

Of course, why would Kisa mind when what he's been wanting from the first time he's seen Yukina is finally coming to life?!

Immediately Kisa puts his hands on Yukina's chest, as if to push him away. They both look at each other, Yukina with a questioning look while Kisa wears a sheepish smile.

"Can I have your number?" He asks, as if reminded of his first problem.

Yukina, who was just now 100% interested in doing Kisa, lost his mood instantly. "Ha? Cellphone number?"

"Yeah, what's your number? I wanted it so bad...," Kisa sulks as he explains.

Abruptly his lover laughs. "At this time? Can we talk about that later?" Yukina says as he looks down at his opened zip.

"But...," Kisa blushes, stubborn.

"Fine, this time we're using Bluetooth - I was upset about that too," his prince says as he winks.

The wink causes Kisa's heart to fly. "You too!?" Kisa laughs - he clearly thought he was the only one.

"Of course! Stupid Infrared - I was thinking about suing them," Yukina tells him.

"Me too! Never using it again."

They exchange their numbers for a while (after dressing properly) and then get up from the desks.

"Yukina... this might sound dumb, but can I call you?" Kisa blushes as he looks away.

"Sure, but afterwards...," Yukina trails off, but then continues, "we're definitely going to a love hotel."

Before Kisa can say anything to that, the brunette walks away yelling 'call me'.

* * *

In the street full of love hotels, Kisa's heart is having a shocking experience. Yukina isn't afraid of the stares they're getting at all and nor does he seem to care about them. He's boldly holding Kisa's heart - telling the whole world about their relationship. Also, Kisa can't seem to pick a good hotel that he hasn't been to with Shinji and it irritates him that they've done it so many times. _Shinji is right_, he thinks, _I did it with him a lot and then let him go easily._ Feeling somewhat remorseful for the blue-haired guy, he observes the hotels by their names and style.

"Kisa-san, pick one before the day ends," Yukina laughs as he looks at the time (6:30-ish).

"Ah!" Kisa says as he finally spots a tall building. He's about to say 'I haven't seen this hotel before', but he stops. "Let's go in!"

Yukina merely follows his excited lover. When they head inside, Kisa goes to look at their rooms available.

"Look, Yukina, they have waterbeds!" The raven exclaims eagerly.

The brunette nods, not even looking.

"And this room has a heart-shaped bed - weird," Kisa points out the obnoxious picture of it on the wall. "A matching heart shaped tub? Fuck, how much does that cost?"

"Kisa-san, just pick a room," his prince sighs.

The raven didn't want to have a fight this soon with his lover, but Yukina's impatient attitude is annoying him.

"It's 'just' a room, Yukina, it's a room where you and I will be together for the first time," the raven explains, his tone grave.

"I know, but I want you so bad I honestly don't care what room we're in - as long as I'm with you," Yukina states, his lustful eyes saying it all.

As Kisa looks up, he feels like he's being sucked into those eyes - first full of unknown evil... was it lust all along?

* * *

Bodies lock with each other, tangling legs, greedy hands moving along one another, and loud panting sounds - Kisa and Yukina make their way to the bed after they open the door, making out hungrily as they steer towards the (yes, in the end Kisa picked it) heart-shaped bed.

"Shouldn't... we shower... first?" Kisa manages to say in-between their hot kisses.

"This one has the heart-shaped tub, right?" Yukina asks, his eyes gleaming.

The raven smiles naughtily. "You remember!"

"Of course I do - now come on, let's take a 'bath'," his prince suggests, grinning.

Both of them are impatient now as they take off their clothes while one of them simultaneously fills up the bath.

"Oi, who put bubbles in!?" Kisa exclaims as he laughs.

"I didn't," Yukina raises his hands as if he's claiming he's innocent. "The hotel must've done it."

Kisa shrugs and tackles his prince into the heart-shaped tub. Lukewarm water only arouses and excites his senses as he carnivorously begins kissing his lover. Meanwhile Yukina's hands probe and grope his lover's body under the water and bubbles - searching yet knowing exactly where they need to go. Resting on hand on Kisa's hips, the other hand's fingers slip lower and enter Kisa.

The raven surprises his lover with a loud moan. Excited by the sound, Yukina continues by inserting another digit.

"No...," Kisa sighs lustily. "I want you - you inside me..!"

Taking this opportunity with a pleased smile, Yukina lifts his lover up and lets Kisa ride him.

"This feels so good…," Yukina says, enjoying the view of Kisa on top of him.

Kisa places his warm hands on Yukina's chest, leaning forward to support himself. His lover is grunting as he's being satisfied. The raven is surprisingly fucking good at it. Water splashes in waves and the bubbles pop. Yukina cums too early, but he's hardly exhausted. He leans up and grabs Kisa's head from the back - pushing it towards him, he smiles as he manages to surprise his lover - he kisses those lips that keep letting moans out.

"Shouta-san, I love you," his prince whispers softly.

Kisa licks his lips as he tries to hide his blush. "I l-love you too, K-K-Kou," he says in a teeny tiny voice, shy.

"Shouta-san!" Yukina hugs his lover out of happiness of hearing his name on his lips.

Pouncing on the raven, Yukina tries to please him more - inserting his throbbing member in haste - loving it when he hears moans and provocative words such as 'harder', 'faster', and 'more'!

After ravishing his lover with love, both of them decide to go to the bedroom. Dripping wet, Yukina teases Kisa's hair and twirls locks in his hands.

"You look amazing, Shouta-san," he says, admiring his lover as they merge their bodies closer, falling onto the bed.

"S-Stop lying - I'm not amazing," Kisa scowls.

"Seriously? Look up and you'll see what I see," Yukina states with a confident and dashing smile.

By request, he looks up and sees a huge mirror on top of them. _How the hell didn't I see this before?! _Kisa gasps in both shock and pleasure as Yukina enters a digit inside him. With his legs spread and the sultry expression on his own face, Kisa blushes as he witnesses all of it. Also, he's more aware of his moans now as he sees his mouth go 'O' for lustful cries. Heck, it even goes 'AH' for moans too. _God knows how Yu-K-Kou thinks that's amazing._ Automatically, the raven covers his mouth, too embarrassed.

"S-Shouta-san, don't do that," his prince says, leaning closer as gets rid of Kisa's hands and replaces it with his lips.

Finally closing his eyes, he enjoys how Yukina's tongue makes its way into his mouth - wet and hot - they keep kissing and locking tighter into each other.

* * *

**Author: Okay, I hoped for more than 3k, but that's all I could do. *blushing violently***

**Omake:**

**Miki: Where's mine and Kiyo-Kiyo's smex scene?**

**Me: Oi, you greedy pig, it's coming later. :P**

**Shinobu: And mine?**

**Me: You don't get one. -_-**

**Shinobu: Then why does Miki get one!?**

**Me: Because he doesn't have his own fanfic... **

**Shinobu: Ah, that makes sense. So he's freeloading in Kisa-san's fanfic. *nods to himself***

**Miki: I'm not a freeloader!**

**Shinobu: You were in my house. *glares***

**Me: Oi, oi, this fight is over! No smex scenes for both of you now. **

**Miki:NNOOOOOOOO!**


	10. Dirty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: 2K chapter, as usual. I want to end this soon, but I'm still taking my time on it... give or take 3 more chapters on this - and mainly about Kisa's trauma.**

**Btw, sorry for the delay - lots of school stuff recently.. and exercise! The next chapter might come later too... Enjoy! **

Kisa snuggles into the warmth like a satisfied cat – feeling completely at peace. However, his happiness is ruined when the warmth moves away. As if his toy has been taken away, the raven pouts, finally opening his lazy eyes and he sees Yukina sitting up, dressing up.

"Oi, come back here," Kisa commands, not caring if that didn't sound sexy at all.

"I would love to, but it's 9am – we're missing school," his prince says, buttoning up his uniform.

The raven starts giggling. "You want to go to school? Isn't it a little too late?" Kisa knows that third period will start soon, so it's not worth it anymore, at least in his eyes. Plus… it's not his first time waking up late after sex.

"True… what do we do, then?" Yukina sigh, sitting on the bed's edge.

"Maybe a date?" The raven suggests in a tiny voice. He's never gone on a date before, so he doesn't know what to do either.

Yukina smiles, "Okay, great idea – but our uniforms…?"

"We can buy new clothes first, then set out," Kisa remarks, his hands automatically reaching out for Yukina's arm.

"Shouta-san, if you haven't noticed before, I'm dirt poor," Yukina replies, laughing dryly.

"But you go to -," the raven is about to say 'the richest school in the district' but he's interrupted.

"Yeah, on a scholarship," the brunette says, looking at the calluses on his hands. "I'm a talented painter and they needed me at this school – the school's paying for me."

Kisa didn't know that, so he's a little surprised. He'd assumed his prince charming has a castle of his own and maybe even a majestic white horse.

"Then... what about your parents? Are they...?" Kisa trails off softly, not wanting to sound nosy.

"They're normal citizens - nothing special," Yukina shrugs. "They're proud of me and I'm happy I can make them happy."

The raven smiles, feeling honest piety from his lover.

"Of course they'd be proud of a genius artist," the raven says, leaning closer.

They kiss softly and Kisa's heart flutters just a little when they break the kiss.

* * *

Setting out, Yukina and Kisa sneakily walk into a department store and quickly purchase new clothes with Kisa's money.

"I'll definitely pay you back," Yukina promises, his eyes intense.

Kisa shakes his head. "Don't! This is my money and I'm willingly spending it on you - don't pay me back."

"But, Shouta-san, it's your money...," the brunette insists.

The raven hadn't been affected by Yukina saying his first name that much in the hotel room, but now he's turned red from hearing it. Love was such a weird thing - it surprises people least when they expect it - and it never fails to make people blush. Flustered by the name, he's forgotten his argument, so he just frowns, brooding to himself that he's lost his train of thought.

"We're going to eat ice cream, then!" Kisa declares, eyes beaming towards the blue sky above them.

"Ice cream? What about breakfast?" His prince laughs.

Kisa now notices that they both just woke up so of course breakfast comes first.

"How about brunch, Shouta-san?" Yukina offers, smiling.

The now-red Kisa pouts. "S-stop calling me that!"

"Huh? Shouta-san? Why can't I call you that?" His prince raises an eyebrow.

"B-b-because it's e-embarrassing!" Kisa looks away.

"Eh... why? You can call me Kou, you know~ Just like last night~," Yukina grins, remembering the moans and cries that still resonate inside his mind.

"I-I w-won't call you that!" The raven stutters. "And d-don't r-remind me! I was... overly passionate late night."

Suddenly, both of them look at each other - their eyes still lustful.

"Shouta-san, this is bad...," his prince says, frowning.

"W-what?" Kisa asks, curious.

"I'm... not hungry anymore... in fact, I want another round," Yukina says, his voice clear and firm on what it's implying.

A shiver goes down Kisa's back - thrilling, yet overwhelming. Black bangs hide his blush as he nods, looking down. They both retreat towards the love hotel area and slowly reach for each other's hands. This time, Kisa doesn't care where they go - he doesn't even care if that hotel has a shower or not - all he needs is a room to be alone with this handsome guy who apparently loves him. He keeps thinking about the words his lover told him last night - words of love and promises - he loved hearing them, however embarrassing they are, and they're like his life-source - keeping him alive and quite frankly, very happy.

When they reach some random hotel, Kisa goes up to pay for a room - he doesn't look at the worker at all - his mind is full of the guy standing behind him - his prince. Before he can give the money to the guy, he hears him speak.

"Shouta, don't tell me you're gay because of me?" The voice asks, rather arrogantly.

Whatever happy euphoria he was in now shattered instantly in his mind as if something smashed a disco globe with a baseball bat - all the shiny pieces of happiness broken into million bits of misery. Kisa doesn't dare look up - he doesn't want to see him - the cause of all his nightmares - the cause of most of his introvert habits. However, as curiosity killed the cat, it certainly kills Kisa. He looks up and sees the leader of his rapists - the worst of them all - the one who suggested the rape in theme in the first place - probably even the one who initiated the whole plan.

As Yukina takes the keys from the boy's hands, he simultaneously puts a protective arm around his lover, steering him away. The yen in Kisa's hands have already dropped and the boy is counting them, not even caring what his words did to Kisa.

Kisa and Yukina start to walk away, but the boy had the nerve to throw another crude comment.

"Does he know, Shouta, about your, how do I call it, 'adventure' in the art storage room?" The boy says, smirking as he feels somewhat satisfied to finally torment the black-haired kid. "You were such a slut, weren't you, that day?"

Mortified, Kisa can't move forward - his eyes are brimming with tears while his nose is somewhat flared indignantly. Yukina feels like kicking the person's arse, but his worry for his lover exceeds that desire. He whispers to Kisa if he's alright, with his arms still around the raven, even more-so than before.

"I-I...," Kisa gulps, not knowing how to explain himself. He's beginning to sweat heavily now.

"Oi, boyfriend-san, Shouta isn't as pure as you think - I bet everyone tapped your ass that day, Shouta," the boy instigates once more, finding it fun. "There were 4 of us... we all had our chance to pleasure you."

Large fists on Yukina's sides, he truly wanted to beat this guy up, but suddenly his lover starts feeling woozy. Not being about to take the taunts anymore, Kisa runs out of the hotel with tears and a panicked, yet pained face. Seeing this, Yukina glares at the boy who made his lover that way. Before leaving to follow up with Kisa, he throws the key card at the boy's face, hitting him straight on the nose from his perfect aim.

"Don't think it's over - I'm going to come back to settle the score," Yukina growls, fuming with anger.

He runs out to follow his lover - he's scared that he's lost the raven, but the poor raven couldn't get that far in his nauseous state.

"Shouta-san, are you alright!?" Yukina exclaims as he bends down to where the other boy is sitting. "Come on, get up, I'll take you home."

Kisa doesn't say a word - he feels like he doesn't deserve Yukina - not that he ever deserved him in the first place (or so he thinks). He didn't actually want to tell his prince about his horrible past - especially not this soon in their happiness. With his hands on the dirty and cold sidewalk, Kisa tries to cool down, but the heat from his body stays inside him, making him go crazy with hurt and plain humiliation.

"Shouta-san, I don't care what that bastard said - I love you, and you know that," his prince says now, arms around the numb raven. "Please get up - you'll get dirty like this."

The tears on Kisa's face get bigger - falling faster.

"BUT I _AM_ DIRTY!" Kisa cries, feeling miserable. "I _am_ dirty! I'm the dirtiest guy there is - I'm impure, fake and slutty! Y-you're _too_ good for me, Yukina, way t-too g-good for me!"

"Fake? How are you fake?" Yukina asks, confused.

"B-b-because I lied to you," the raven says, stuttering from crying at the same time.

"About what?"

"... I don't know, but I'm fake!" Kisa cries again, louder.

Yukina hugs his lover tighter. "Shouta-san, you're not dirty - you're the purest guy to me."

Despite not believing any of his lover's words, Kisa feels his heart thump a little. He hates how easily words twist his feelings around.

"You're lying! I'm really dirty!" The raven exclaims.

"Oh really... if you're so dirty, then why do I want you so much? Why do I feel like kissing you, Shouta-san... why do I want to embrace you, Shouta-san?" Yukina whispers against his lover's ears, knowing this'll make Kisa happy.

And he's right - each word sends electrifying signals down Kisa's spine, although Kisa will never admit it.

Pouting, Kisa shakes his head. "I don't believe you... you're too pure, Yukina - you don't deserve me..."

"Is that so? Then why don't we see?" His prince challenges.

Kisa raises an eyebrow, tears now drying up slowly on his cheek. Before he can ask 'how', his lover lifts him off the ground and carries him in his arms - Princess-style (aka bridal style).

"WH- OI, LET ME GO!" The raven cries, irritated as is.

"No, Shouta-san, I will show you how much I love you," Yukina states, returning to the same hotel.

"Please not there, Yukina, please," Kisa pleads, frowning.

"No, Shouta-san, we already paid for the key and we are going to use it!"

Yukina boldly re-enters the place, with Kisa in his arms, and immediately demands for the key back. The boy sheepishly gives the threatening demeanor the key card back.

"I'll spare you for today, since I'm going to be busy," Yukina tells the boy, giving a little glance at Kisa for emphasis on 'busy'. "But the next time you mess with Shouta-san, then I won't be this generous, you worthless piece of shit."

Saying that, he walks on into the elevator and goes to their room number. Kisa doesn't say anything on the way up and he doesn't say anything as Yukina softly places him on the bed, with him towering over the raven.

"Shouta-san, do you still doubt my words? I love you - and I know you're not dirty. You don't have to tell me everything now about your past, so don't worry - relax," Yukina soothes his lover with his sweet voice.

The raven lifts his head to see the love blazing from his lover's eyes - practically jumping out of his warm brown eyes. Blushing, Kisa fully understands what his lover is saying... but some parts of his heart still don't believe the prince. Someone this perfect, this smart and talented would never fall for someone so... dirty and impure. Kisa feels like he's cheating Yukina off with this deal. Clearly Kisa is getting more in this deal, while Yukina is getting something crappy.

However, shaking his worries off, as Yukina is telling him to, the raven leans in for a powerful, mind-blowing kiss.

_I'm not dirty_, he chants to himself - _If Yukina, this handsome prince says so, then I'm not dirty._

**A****uthor: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT~**

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: Seriously... why am I always being left out!?**

**Me: Because Kisa and Yukina are the focus point here. -_-**

**Shinobu: Psh, doesn't mean you can't randomly place us in that hotel and make us beat up that bastard. *scowls***

**Me: Ah, why hadn't I thought of that? Shinobu-kun, you're a genius!**

**Shinobu: I know. **

**Miki: ... he stole my idea. *looks away, pouting***

**Me: Suuuuureeee, he did, Miki. **

**Miki: I swear! It's my idea! And then we'd all go out for ice cream!**

**Me and Shinobu: ... **


	11. Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! (but I own Miki** **and Shinji)**

**Author's notes: "Homo ja-nai!" = I'm not a homo! in Japanese. ^^ Warning: bad language**

**Enjoy! **

Next day at school, Kisa starts off his morning sending a 'good morning' text to Yukina. Now that he has his prince's number, he's been using it to his advantage. Last night, when they parted, Kisa kept sending texts and he's surprised that Yukina responds immediately! Shinobu and Miki take more time answering to a text. It makes him happy thinking that his prince is carefully reading his texts and replying to them.

The sound of his cellphone buzzing makes him smile and think 'Oh! Another text!'

"Good morning, Shouta-san ^_^," comes a reply, sending Kisa's heart to the moon.

Kisa instantly sends another text, asking whether they can meet this morning or not. It never ceases to surprise him how fast his lover replies - lightning fast text.

"Sure - your class or mine? :)"

"Dfinitely yr class!" Kisa texts. He doesn't want his friends to know... not yet.

Kisa begins to walk towards school and keeps texting Yukina on his way, asking random questions to talking about art - sadly, mainly talking about art as usual. However, it doesn't bother Kisa anymore - Yukina has made him overcome the whole 'hating art' thing. Although he knows for a fact he won't lift a paintbrush for fun again, but he can still talk about the subject without the urge to puke or go into panic mode - which is great progress to him - and amazingly his nightmares have ceased ever since Yukina held him in his safe arms.

As he keeps walking to school and texting, he bumps into a pole, dropping his phone mid-text.

"OW, fuck, stupid pole," he swears as he rubs his head.

Bending down, he picks up and sees the message being sent.

With widen eyes he quickly sees what he just sent on accident.

"I like money," the text says. He meant to text the name 'Monet', a famous impressionist painter. _The damn T is so close to Y!_

His phone buzzes in his palm and he opens the text, somewhat scared of the reply.

"Everyone likes Monet! ^^ Even my art teacher!" The new text says.

Kisa sighs in relief. His boyfriend is so nice he doesn't even point out Kisa's mistake and moves on, clearing the misunderstanding so smoothly.

"What're you smiling about?" A pissed off voice asks him.

The raven looks up to see his tall ex-friend, Shinji. They were never an item, just mere fuck buddies, so Kisa didn't hold much a regard for him - especially not after the whole incident at the mall.

"Piss off, Shinji," Kisa warns the boy before he can get his hands on him.

"Hah? Why're you acting like this? Even if we're not fucking each other anymore, that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other," Shinji spits, blocking the raven's path every time he tries to escape.

"... Fine, what'dya wanna talk about?" Kisa takes his glare down a notch.

"About you and me," the blue-haired boy says, grabbing the raven's wrists.

"OI, let go of me!" The raven struggles.

Shinji loosens his grip. "I don't want to hurt you, Shouta... I never want to hurt you. I love you - we've been so happy all this time together... why haven't you fallen for me?"

Although Kisa isn't in pain anymore from the boy's strong hands, but the words thrown at the raven upset him as much as Shinji's somewhat obsessive stare.

Abruptly, Shinji shakes the raven by his wrists, moving his arms along with shoulders.

"Tell me, Shouta! Why haven't you fallen for me? Was it something I said? Is it because I sometimes don't pay for hotels? Tell me!" The blue-haired boy demands now, shaking the raven for emphasis.

The raven just shakes his head, not wanting to speak to the boy who has been shaking his wrists violently.

Almost glowering, Shinji shouts again. "SHOUTA, say something! Can't you even respond to me? Is giving a shitty answer that hard?!"

Kisa sighs once. He doesn't want to deal with this so early in the morning. Without a care, he snatches his now red wrists back and steps away, moving fast like a panther.

"You want me to tell you? _Honestly_? I **NEVER** liked you, Shinji - I was a lonely _sad_ kid that wanted to experience the so-called '_adulthood'_ and now I know it's nothing special. We were never anything other than_ fucking_ 'friends with benefits' - even less than that - we're genuinely there for the FUCKING SEX!" Kisa explodes, not caring if anyone walks by. He's had enough with Shinji.

The pained expression on Shinji's pale face doesn't affect Kisa one bit - the widen eyes of the guy in front of him didn't make a difference in Kisa's speech - the pure miserable atmosphere around Shinji is left undetected by Kisa all because Kisa doesn't care at all about the boy.

So it doesn't occur to him that his words provoke the boy who's obsessed with him.

Instantly, Shinji grabs Kisa's hand and starts dragging him towards a narrow alley.

"HEY, LET GO! OIIIII, stop tugging!" Kisa shouts, pulling himself away from the iron grip.

"Fuck no, not after that," Shinji retorts firmly, agitated by the rejection.

"What? You can't face the fucking truth!? I FUCKING **_HATE_** YOU!" The raven exclaims with all his might.

_Whoosh_.

A giant hand hits Kisa's baby-face and gives a red after-stain. Kisa's head throbs by the sudden slap and tears well up immediately. He's never been slapped by anyone before - not even his parents! He ignores the shame of his tears falling and focuses on not letting his sobs escape his mouth. The offense and indignity he's feeling is making his head pulsate more - not only heavier, but harder as the pain increases. His cheek forever feels hot with stinging pain. Whimpers want to betray his lips, but he bites down on his lip to stop any sound of weakness evading the premises.

He's letting the rude boy take him wherever he wants to, finally relenting under pressure and the cold hard reality that he's weak against this strong antagonist.

* * *

Shinobu wakes up tangled up with the black-haired freshman nicknamed 'Megumi' because of he can't possibly tell others he's 'seeing' someone of the same gender. The blonde gets up, feeling irked that he actually slept this long and so peacefully besides such a person! Giving a mini-scowl, he hurriedly dresses and grabs his silver watch. _Fuck_, he thinks,_ I'm late for school!_ _There goes my fucking perfect attendance._ Glaring at the happy freshman, he kicks the boy's leg with his foot.

"Oi, get up - we're late for school," the blonde tells him, his voice dull.

Miyagi keeps sleeping, enjoying it far too much.

"Fuck, then be late, you homo!" Shinobu shouts, purposely saying 'homo' to irritate the boy.

"Homo ja-nai!" Miyagi suddenly awakes from his slumber.

"I don't care, just get up - I don't want to pay extra fees for sleeping in," the blonde complains as he gets ready to leave.

"Oi, oi, let me get ready!" The boy says, getting up now.

"Psh, you think I'll wait for you?" Shinobu laughs mockingly and walks out the door, ignoring the raven's exclamations.

The blonde returns the key card and is already out the hotel by the time Miyagi gets dressed. The bright sunlight makes Shinobu squeeze his eyes shut at first, making him miss the two figures arriving at the love hotel. He walks on until he hears Miyagi call after him.

_Shiiiit, how'd he come down so fast?_

When he looks back at the tall freshman, Shinobu sees a dark-haired boy being dragged by a blue-haired boy.

"Shinji... and (he squints his tired eyes here) Shouta?!" He yells, surprised.

The two boys didn't hear him, but Miyagi certainly did and he follows Shinobu's gaze.

"Isn't that your friend?" He observes.

"He is...," Shinobu trails off, still not getting the picture here. _Wasn't Shouta into that Yukina kid? Why would he...?_

"I didn't know he was gay too," Miyagi looks surprised.

"Miki's gay too," the blonde states, eyes still on his friend. It seems the two have stopped in front of the love hotel..._ but they're not going in - they're talking... maybe fighting? _[note: these are Shinobu's thoughts in slant]

A sudden laugh distracts the blonde from his observation.

"Obviously Miki is gay! I could see it miles away," the raven chuckles once more, entertained.

Despite wanting to agree with the boy, he punches his shoulder.

"He's my friend, Miyagi, have some respect," Shinobu warns him, eyes still locked on Kisa.

"Sorry, just that the whole school knows it - it's not a secret anymore," Miyagi corrects himself, feeling a bit ashamed for being rude.

"Well, since Shouta knows now, we've all come out," the blonde points out. Honestly everything depended on Kisa.

Before Miyagi can ask the blonde anything else, Shinobu's eyes focus more on Shinji's random arm movement.

And then he sees it - Shinji slapping Kisa hard on the face and a loud 'tsh' sound.

Eyes flaring with anger, the blonde runs towards Shinji - all hell breaks loose as the blonde quickly kicks the blue-haired guy's shin heartlessly and punches his chest, shoving him away. Miyagi, sensing the chaotic emotion flying from the blonde, he begins pounding on the guy too.

No blood is shed... at first.

Miyagi's the first one to notice that Shinji's nose is starting to bleed from the impact of Shinobu's fistful punch - and then his lip busts and red droplets of blood peak over - lastly, some blood seeps from his shin (definitely from both Shinobu and Miyagi's kicks - god knows why, but they both targeted the same shin).

All this time, Shinji's cries could be heard, and if there were people 'awake' in this hotel district, then surely help would come. But no - no help came for Shinji as his ass got kicked and the boy left running limply, away from the two 'crazy nutcases' (as he called them).

Huffing and puffing like a bad wolf, Shinobu glares at the blue-hair drifting away.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" He exclaims a little too late, but it somehow still looks cool (or so in Miyagi's eyes).

"Shit, that was amazing, Shu-chin! You're good at this!" Miyagi compliments his lover, starting to hug him from behind.

Aware of Kisa now, Shinobu pushes away Miyagi and makes his way toward his friend.

"Shouta, are you alright? Why were you with that psycho?" The blonde asks him, concern written all over his face.

"...," Kisa doesn't say anything, but lets his tears say it all.

As a friend to another friend, Shinobu's heart thumps lightly, feeling hurt by the sight of his trembling and weak friend. He's always seen Kisa as a cool, calm, and collected person - who's always on time for school and always prepared for class. He's never seen such a weak side of Kisa and it pains him finally seeing it.

His pain makes him reach out to the raven and hug him. For once, Miyagi doesn't get jealous, seeing how broken the other boy looks and knowing he'd need some consoling to get enough energy to walk, since he looks like he's going to fall down any minute.

Shinobu feels his shoulder get wet as new tears drench the spot.

"Shouta... you're okay now... do you want to go to school or home?" Shinobu asks. He's not sure himself where he'd want to go after this incident. Fuck his attendance, it never mattered anyway.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)**

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: FUUUUUDDGGE, why don't I have lines?!**

**Me: .. sigh, Shinobu don't you ever get tired of him!?**

**Shinobu: I do, but hey, he's my friend. **

**Me: ... Kiyoshi, you? How do you like this annoying kid?!**

**Kiyoshi: ... sigh, I sometimes do, but I love him more. **

**Me: Miyagi, please tell me you hate Miki?!**

**Miyagi: *still staring at Shinobu with admiration and can't hear anything else***

**Me: ... you're still not getting any lines, Miki. *evil laugh***


	12. Build a bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Miki, Shinji, and Wataru)**

**Author's notes: Wow, didn't expect to update so soon. XD 2,383 words - woot! (usually it's just 2k for this story)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Kisa wakes up in the absolute worst way ever: the first THING he sees (_yes, thing_) is a small face of his friend with his blonde hair all messed up. He can hardly utter his exclamation because then he sees black hair behind the blonde and sees a random stranger on the bed too. Gasping in horror, he gets up, sweating bullets. Seeing Shinobu wasn't that horrific as seeing the stranger!

"Sssssssshhhhhhinobu," Miyagi grumbles in his sleep, pulling the blonde towards him.

Witnessing the close proximity of the two, the raven jolts back awkwardly.

"Oi, jerkwad, you scared Shouta!" Shinobu exclaims as he sees his friend's reaction - he elbows his lover and sits up. "Sorry, Shouta, we somehow fell asleep while you... were crying."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry! I hope I'm not intruding - you should've just let me go home," Kisa frowns. He'd rather die in his misery at home than cry on a friend's shoulder.

"Don't apologize! You're definitely not intruding - Miyagi is, though," the blonde turns around to his lover. "Oi, leave. Now." His gray eyes slant down at the freshman still lying in bed like a bum.

"But this is the first time I've seen your room~," the young boy says, stretching his arms leisurely.

"Miyagi - there is a difference between being asked to leave and being kicked out - please tell me you have the decency to choose the better option?" Shinobu scowls at the man, trying to be threatening.

He has no clue he's just exciting the freshman with his words. However, seeing that Shinobu's friend 'Kisa' has been crying so much, Miyagi decides to get up and leave.

Before he does this, though, he leans down and kisses the blonde's forehead.

"Later, Shu-chin," his lover says, waving bye as he leaves the room.

Trembling in anger, the uke is a little too late to respond.

"URGH, hate it when he acts like he's older than me," Shinobu grumbles and then turns around to Kisa. "Ah, sorry you had to see that..."

Kisa winces and automatically places a hand on his red cheek. "I should be the one who's sorry... I ... I..." He can barely get his words out as tries well up once more.

Seeing this, Shinobu shushes him. "It's okay - you don't have to tell me."

The raven looks up, touched a little.

"I mean, you should tell your lover this kind of stuff... whoever that is," Shinobu mutters, looking away. He's not good with words at times like this.

Thanks to his caring friend, he calms down a bit. He was scared he'd have to explain everything to Shinobu and be embarrassed that he got caught up in an abuse relationship like that (although Shinji wasn't always like that). Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket - something it's been doing the whole day, but he's just now noticed after waking up. He flips his phone open to see so many messages and missed calls it wasn't even funny.

32 missed calls and over 40 text messages - every single one of them from Yukina.

"What is it?" The blonde asks, curious why his friend is gawking at his cellphone.

"... Yukina has called me 32 times," Kisa says in a low voice, disbelieving it.

Suddenly his phone vibrates again.

"Make that 33 times," the raven says as he presses 'talk'. "Um, hello...?"

"SHOUTA! I'm so glad you picked up! Why were you absent? Are you alright? Did you get sick?! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Yukina says in a rushed voice, worried sick about his lover.

Kisa closes his eyes and just listens to his lover's deep voice - being soothed by the concern-coded words.

"I'm okay, Yukina," the raven replies. "I was sleeping so I didn't know you called."

"Oh, so that's why... Shouta, please call me Kou - if I can call you Shouta, then you should call me by my first name too," his lover explains, probably smiling softly.

"...," Kisa doesn't say anything. He doesn't deserve to utter his lover's name... "Can we talk later? I'm at a friend's house right now..."

"Ah, okay, I'm sorry for calling - good to know you're well - bye, Shouta," Yukina says in probably a disappointed voice and hangs up.

A tear slides down Kisa's cheek. He didn't mean to be that rude, but talking face to face is ideal for him - conversations on the phone are awkward with close friends and family.

He looks at Shinobu, who's pretending to do his math homework or something.

"Thanks, Shinobu, for bringing me here... I don't know what I'd do.. thanks," Kisa starts crying again as he gives his gratitude.

"Man, don't cry too much - it's no big deal. Shinji needed to be punched, that asshole," Shinobu spits, irritated just by remembering the rude boy slap his best friend.

Kisa nods, silently crying now. He's trying to stop his tears, but they're like a faucet - once turned on, the water never stops.

"Ah, Miki's going to come here soon," the blonde suddenly says, looking at his cellphone. "I guess school's out now."

As if time began to move now, Kisa looks at the clock - perfect time when school ends.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Shinji," Miki declares as soon as he hears the full story from Shinobu (Kisa's in the bathroom washing his tear-streaked face).

"You can't kill him, you idiot - I wanted to, though," Shinobu glares at the wall, placing his anger somewhere.

"At least you got to beat him! Good job about that, by the way!" His friend pats him on the back. "I would've beaten him more, but I'm glad you did what you could."

"Che, you're not that strong, Miki - I've seen you in gym class - you can't even do a high jump!" The blonde mocks his friend.

"Hey, those sticks are fucking high! Not my fault my body just can't move around it!" Miki pouts, crossing his arms.

Suddenly Kisa walks in the room and laughs. "Seriously? You can't high-jump?"

Miki smiles seeing Kisa look somewhat human now compared to his lifeless self from what he got here from school (_and Shinobu said he looked worse!_).

"It's not that I can't, it's just that I won't," Miki nods to himself.

"It's the same fucking thing: you are unable to do it," Shinobu laughs, enjoying making Miki the scapegoat of the jokes.

The blue-eyed boy knows Shinobu's usual strategy - making fun of Miki to ease Kisa's worries (it's been like this for a while) - and complies with it only because he likes seeing Kisa laugh along with them. In elementary school and middle school it used to be just him and Shinobu - the two best friends, yet he felt like something was missing. Kisa was missing - and now with this trio, they're great friends.

"Fine, I can't do a high-jump! But, Shin-Shin, you can't climb the rope, can you?" Miki elbows his friend.

Shinobu blushes instantly, embarrassed.

"D-d-don't c-call me Shin-Shin!" He fumes, scowling at his friend, ignoring the rope comment.

"I can't climb the rope either...," Kisa admits and they all laugh.

* * *

Nighttime now, Kisa says bye to his friends after spending most of his time eating with them and playing games. It's amazing how both his friends managed to help Kisa build a bridge to cross over. Depressed and indignant from the abuse, which flared up old memories, Kisa was unable to move forward (in any direction). But with his friend's help, he's starting to build this imaginary bridge to go over - a bridge to maybe a new life? Or a more successful and safe life.

Only one component was missing.

* * *

Next morning, Kisa's just reached his house gate when he sees Miki and Shinobu waiting for him.

"... What're you guys doing here?" Kisa asks, giving curious looks to both his friends.

"I dropped something here yesterday," Shinobu lies, pretending to look down.

"We're here to escort you to school, sir!" Miki salutes, acting like a bodyguard.

"OI, our lies are supposed to be congruent, you fucking idiot!" The blonde kicks Miki.

"ACK, stop kicking me! I was 100% sure we agreed on the bodyguard idea!"

"We didn't! We were going with the 'oops, we're here looking for something' idea!" The blonde shouts back, equally pissed off.

A giggle escapes the raven's lips and both his friends stare at him instantly.

"Shit, it's your fault we messed up," Shinobu mutters as he begins walking, letting both his friends follow him.

* * *

At school, everything goes normally and Kisa never sees Shinji in the hallways or anywhere. However, he sees his prince waiting for him before first period.

"Shouta!" He exclaims, walking close to him.

Despite the crowd around them in the busy hallways, Yukina hugs the raven as hard as he can with all the love he can supply. The raven blushes and tries to shove him away, but Yukina's too strong.

"Oi, people are looking at us!" Kisa hisses, embarrassed._ What will people say about us?!_

"Let them look - let them see you belong to me, Shouta," Yukina whispers huskily.

"What's gotten into you?! Don't you care what people think about you?!" The raven exclaims loudly.

"No, I don't, Shouta, that's the difference between us - you care about their opinion - I don't," his lover says, enjoying the warmth of his lover.

However, not wanting to upset Kisa any longer, he breaks their hug, still facing his lover.

"Ah, Shouta, what's that?" Yukina asks now, softly touching Kisa's red cheek.

"Er..., n-nothing, don't mind it," the raven replies, looking away from Yukina's passionate eyes staring down at him.

"Okay... ah, the bell will ring soon, bye," his lover says, squeezing Kisa's hand before he leaves.

Although Kisa was embarrassed by Yukina's bold move, he didn't mind it anymore. What his lover said was true - he did care what other people thought about him, but he knows now he shouldn't. If a girl and guy can make-out in the hallways, sucking on each other's faces, then Kisa and Yukina can hug.

* * *

During lunch, Kisa goes to visit his lover. He needs to tell Yukina about his trauma soon, and today seems like a good day - he's building a new bridge towards the future and the foundation of a good bridge or any building is trust. If he trusts Yukina enough to tell him about his past, then his lover will trust him more too.

However, in the chatter-box classroom, it's hard to talk about serious matters. Plus, Wataru's on one side of Yukina and Miyagi has now moved to Yukina's other side.

"Um, hey, Yukina!" Kisa calls out to his lover.

Currently painting a still-life of a vase and fake plants in front of him, Yukina turns around to greet his lover.

"Shouta! I'm so glad you came!" His prince gives him a bright smile.

The warmth almost burns Kisa, but he stands in his place, not running away.

"Why are you always surprised when I come? I come here every day!" Kisa points out, pretending to be upset.

"Not every day," Wataru suddenly breaks in. "You miss a few days here and there."

Yukina nods. "Wataru's right - you're not here all the time. And I'm not surprised when you come, I'm just happy."

The raven's heart flutters a bit by the word 'happy'.

"W-well, that's good! You shouldn't be surprised at all when I come," Kisa purposely ignores the 'happy' part. Wataru's clearly listening in on them, making it seem like an open discussion.

"Ah," Miyagi randomly breaks in now, ", have you told Yukina about the incident that happened yesterday?"

Kisa glares at the tall boy. _Fuck. I'm not talking about that in front of this fucking audience!_

"What happened yesterday, Shouta?" Yukina asks him, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"I'll tell you later, alone," Kisa states plainly, still glaring at Miyagi.

"Don't forget to tell him I helped beat up Shinji too," Miyagi says now, giving a thumps up.

Face-palming, Kisa frowns. _Great, just tell him everything! He's worse than Miki!_

"Shinji? Isn't he your...?" Yukina looks down at Kisa with aware eyes now.

_FUCK_, Kisa thinks, panicking in his head._ What do I tell him? Should I tell him everything now?! With this Miyagi kid and Wataru listening?!_

"We'll talk about it later, Yukina," Kisa states as he begins walking away. "Nice seeing you - great drawing - bye!"

In the hallway, trying to escape Yukina, he gets stopped immediately by his prince's strong grip on his wrist. He winces in pain - those same wrists were brutally shaken and squeezed by Shinji yesterday.

Realizing this pain, his prince pulls the raven's sleeve up.

Right there - both of them see it - red marks that resemble rashes are imprinted on Kisa's wrist.

A monstrous growl escapes Yukina as a dark glare seems to flash on his face.

"Did Shinji do this?!" He asks abruptly.

A little scared of what his lover will do, Kisa remains silent.

"Shouta - do not make me repeat myself," Yukina says, his eyes looking like they're in pain.

"...," the raven is unable to speak, so he just nods.

"Did he slap you too?"

"Huh?" Kisa gasps. _How does he know this?_

"Just answer my question, Shouta, please," his lover begs him with pleading eyes.

"... Yes, he did...," the raven admits in a quiet voice.

Widened eyes on his prince, Kisa can see the man turn into a monster right in front of his eyes. Fists pumped, back straightened, and nose somewhat flaring, Yukina looked like a beast going to battle.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! ^^ I hope everyone likes this chapter~**

* * *

OMAKE:

**Miki: Woot! I'm better than Miyagi!**

**Me: Oi, those are just Kisa's thoughts at the moment - not mine. **

**Miki: *sad face* ...**

**Miyagi: Well said, Author-san!**

**Me: *nods* I like you, Migayi-san and Shinobu!**

**Miki: ... what about me?**

**Me: *ignores him* Ah, let's see what happens to Shinji in the next chapter!**

**Shinobu: *cracks his knuckles* We're gonna beat him up again, that's what'll happen!**


	13. Punch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Shinji, Wataru and Miki)**

**Author's notes: 2,777 words - darnnnn it, I'll have to keep posting more chapters for this - also meaning I can't release a new fanfic with Miyagi and Shinobu yet. -_- Why do I keep making this story longer than it should be?!**

**Enjoy! **

Kisa stares at the angry and upset lover in front of him. He's never seen him this angry - his dazzling face makes him look like a beautiful demon - maybe even Demon King.

"Don't hurt him," Kisa says suddenly - the words just slip out of his mouth.

"Hah? Why can't I hurt him?" Yukina asks, his eyes full of fire. "Are you... _protecting_ him?" His words sound hurt.

"NO! Why would I care about him!? Yukina, let's just forget about him - Shinobu and Miyagi beat him enough yesterday," the raven explains, hoping this'll calm down his angry lover.

"Exactly why I'm asking you - if they can beat him up, why can't I?!" His prince exclaims, his voice sending scary chills down Kisa's spine.

"Because I want to forget it all, okay?! I _don't_ want us to have problems like that in our future together! I don't want to see his face again!" Kisa shouts, pouring all his emotion into his words.

As he huffs, his lover's expression softens just a little.

"Shouta... you should forget it and I'll let you, but I'm still beating the crap out of him," Yukina states with his eyes glinting.

"... You don't know where he lives," Kisa mutters and then more loudly, ", and you don't know his class schedule - how will you find him?"

"Like I'll find any other person - ask around," his prince smirks.

Kisa's heart goes 'ba-dump' by his prince's handsome face.

He pours, crossing his arms. "Still... don't beat him up... what if you get in trouble?"

"What trouble? How will I get in trouble?" Yukina points out.

"Hellloo! We're students! You could get suspended - or worse, expelled for beating another student! Especially a junior!" Kisa argues, raising his voice in a crescendo.

"Let the chips fall where they may... the die has been cast," the tall prince states, turns around and is about to leave, when he turns back.

Kisa just stares at this and is taken aback when his prince leans down to kiss him.

"My good-luck kiss, thank you," Yukina gives his dazzling smile that makes Kisa's heart melt.

"I'm still not supporting this fight!" The raven exclaims.

Yukina has already turned around and has entered his classroom, leaving Kisa alone in the hallway - suddenly the bell rings and the raven has to make his way towards his previous class to retrieve his books.

* * *

Somehow, Yukina does find Shinji - not that hard when the fucking bastard has blue hair. He didn't even have to ask around! Hurling at him at full speed and knocking him down with brutal punches isn't the best choice on school grounds, so the prince decides to use another tactic - follow him until he goes to some place quiet.

Or moderately empty so no one finds his bleeding body until Yukina walks away.

"Oi, oi, Yuki-Yuki!" A voice calls him from behind.

Everyone was getting out of school right now and Yukina was slowly pursuing his prey. He's annoyed that he is being distracted, but whoever is calling him that ridiculous name has got to die. He turns around, losing sight of Shinji as he does this, and faces Shinobu, Miyagi, Miki and Kisa.

"... Which one of you just called me that horrible nickname?" He grumbles.

They all point at Miki.

"Seriously!? Betray me so fast?!" Miki frowns, pretending to be hurt.

"Even I can't come up with such a weird nickname," Miyagi says.

"Yu- K-Kou, please don't fight him," Kisa pleads suddenly.

Yukina sighs. "Are you all here to stop me?"

Shinobu puts his hands up. "I'm on Yuki-Yuki's side - sorry Shouta."

Ignoring the glare he receives from the tall brunette, Shinobu stands beside him, clearly on 'his' side.

"If Shinobu's on that side, I'm going too - plus, we didn't get to beat him enough that day," Miyagi says, popping his knuckles one by one.

Only Miki remained at Kisa's side. They both stare at each other, but Miki gives the saddest frown.

"... I'm sorry - I didn't get to beat him at all! He fucking slapped you and I...!" Miki stops his emotions and merely steps on the other side of the invisible line they're drawing - all supporting Yukina and his purpose.

"But that's the thing - that's all he did! He slapped me, that's it!" Kisa explodes.

"Then what about your wrists?!" Yukina exclaims, startling the whole group. "And he'll come again if we don't beat some sense into him!"

"He's _had_ sense beaten into him - by Miyagi-kun and Shinobu! He's had his beating and I think that's enough - we've gotten the revenge or whatever you want to call it," the raven scowls, hating how they're not getting it.

As if on trial or something, Miki and Shinobu slowly move back to Kisa's side, Miyagi automatically going where the blonde goes.

"He does have a point... he hasn't tried to contact Shouta today, so I guess he's learned his lesson," Shinobu states. A few of them nod in response to the blonde's statement.

"I still want to punch him...," Miki whispers and shakes his head. "But I guess he's already had karma hit him."

"Fine - but _I_ get one punch - I'll walk away after that one punch," Yukina promises, looking straight into Kisa's eyes for permission.

Kisa closes them and shakes his head. "Violence will get you nowhere - I'd rather just go to the arcade and play games." He begins pouting again.

"It's okay, Shouta, I'll take you to the arcade!" Miki offers, smiling brightly.

Walking past Yukina, they all leave in a large group.

* * *

In a small street, Yukina sees the blue-hair from meters away. Thankfully he ran in time to catch up to him. Walking home, the blue-haired boy reaches his home. The prince is about to pull the bastard back, but he sees the boy's family - he definitely can't beat him up this close now.

Glaring at the silhouettes enter their abode, Yukina admits defeat for today - but he swears to himself, if he sees him anywhere near Kisa, he's gonna punch him.

Hard.

"You couldn't punch him, could you?" A voice familiar voice calls out to him.

Yukina looks around to see Kisa walking closer to him, hands in his uniform blazer.

"Weren't you at the arcade?"

"I left early... it wasn't much fun," Kisa looks away at the bright sky. "... can I hold your hand?"

Giving a puzzled look at such a sudden cute request, Yukina readily gives his hand and interlaces it with his lover's.

"Did you miss me that much?" His prince laughs softly as they begin to walk on, slightly swinging their intertwined hands.

"Nothing w-wrong with missing my b-boyfriend," Kisa stammers.

"Oh! This is the first time you've called me that!" Yukina smiles, excited.

Seeing the raven blush, Yukina gives a firm squeeze on his hand.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn today," his prince apologizes after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not forgiving you," Kisa says instantly.

"EH?!" Yukina gasps.

"You heard me - I'm not forgiving you," the boy repeats himself as he looks at some birds flying above them.

"But I didn't actually beat him up!" His prince whines, frowning.

"Still - you didn't listen to me and went on your own," Kisa tells him.

With swift movement, his prince grabs his shoulders and leans over him against a wall, pressing Kisa's body on the backside of some building.

"Next time I'll listen to you, Shouta... I'm sorry," Yukina whispers slyly against his lover's ear.

The heat between them increases as both of them cradle each other into a sweet hug, arms slowly and calmly wrap around the other, wanting to be close - wanting to be loved. Soft kisses tickle Kisa's neck and he gasps inaudibly, his mouth open - Yukina's fingers enter the raven's mouth and his lover accepts them, surprised, yet taking this as foreplay, sucking at the salty digits. In some random alley, god knows where, both of them begin to get aroused, feeding off of the other's energy - combing their love.

* * *

They somehow reach a love motel and they're already in the room - the walk towards the building eludes the raven. He feels like they magically arrived towards the room, open for only them, as if a gateway to lust and uninterrupted freedom.

Panting heavily, bodies rock on the bed, blending and mixing with the other - creating a new, one complete soul.

After glow of sex - as both of them snuggle together, Yukina starts talking.

"Shouta... what's up with you and Shinji anyway? Why were you with him?" He asks casually, twirling a strand of the raven's black hair.

"... We were _never_ romantically involved, if that's what you want to know," Kisa sighs as he pokes Yukina's chest.

Yukina smiles. "No, that's not what I was asking - why were you with him yesterday?"

Kisa stops poking and looks up at Yukina's intent gaze.

"... It's not like I wanted to be with him - he dragged me by force," the boy whispers, now looking down again.

He can feel his lover's body tense up in anger, all his previous emotions coming back to him.

"... I wouldn't have gone with him! I was... going to straighten it out!" Kisa suddenly defends himself.

"And exactly how were you going to do that?" Yukina narrows his eyes.

"...," the raven is rendered speechless.

"Shouta, the next time you see him - even if he's not walking towards you directly - text me or call me. I promise I'll be by your side within minutes!" His prince gives his signature smile this time.

The raven is surprised, even touched at first, but he abruptly laughs.

"'Even if he's not walking towards' me? What kind of thing is that?!" Kisa laughs, amused.

"Hey! You never know if he's going to tackle you!"

"What is he, a rugby player?"

Yukina contemplates this. "He didn't seem like a sporty person... maybe just a gang member." He says, nodding to himself.

"Eh!? Gang member?! I know Shinji and he is definitely not a gangster - he's surprisingly more feminine than you'd think," Kisa retorts and then he snaps, "WHY are we talking about that jerk in bed?!"

Yukina joins in as they share another laugh together.

* * *

That night, after taking Kisa home, Yukina walks back to his house. Sadly, they're in completely different parts of the city, so he has to walk farther than normal if he'd be walking from school. Along the way, he notices somebody walking ahead of him. Curiosity doesn't get him and he keeps walking his way.

But then underneath a lamp post, a blue hue is shown on the figure's head.

_Shinji_, he glowers inside his mind. Although he wants to refrain from hitting him, his knuckles and feet are acting on their own behalf - as if he's turned into a beast and this is his God-given chance to make things right.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Shinji?" A short girl asks her friend.

"Eh, who's Shinji?" A girl whispers to her friend after hearing the news.

"The blue-haired guy - you know, the one with the multiple piercings?" Her friend whispers back, covering up her lips, as if the curtain of her thin fingers will somehow stop others from hearing the words.

Thanks to those numerous whispers in the morning and the chatter and uproar of rumors it causes, Shinobu and Miki get acquainted with the news before they even freaking leave their doorsteps - also thanks to the modern world of texting.

Kisa, however, finds out the hard way.

First period, Kisa notices that the class is extra noisy today, but he ignores it. Miki and Shinobu tell him nothing, as if telling him would be the same as setting off a bomb and watching it blast.

Therefore, he spends the half the day in bliss, waiting to meet his lover during lunch.

"Yukina! Nice painting!" Kisa says as he surprises his lover from behind.

His prince turns around to reveal a classic smile on his handsome face.

"Thanks, Shouta! Ah, did you hear any gossip recently?" Yukina asks him cautiously.

"Er... no - should I?" The raven smiles pleasantly, still unaware.

"No, just curious," the prince lets go of the topic.

They spend their time flirting and surprisingly not talking about art at all - something Kisa's noticed has been happening. This gradual change in topic makes him happy - he felt like their connection was only art, but now he knows that's not the main factor - the main factor is attraction. They're both attracted to each other.

As Kisa leaves, saying bye to his lover, he seems to forget to ask if they're meeting after school.

Going back into the classroom, he sees Yukina busy talking to Wataru. Hearing the name 'Shinji' pop up, the blonde eavesdrop, standing a couple of feet away from his lover.

" - tell him about Shinji?" is all he hears from Wataru, missing whatever he said before this.

"No - what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, I sort of promised not to hurt the guy," Yukina tells his friend.

Wataru gives a short laugh. "But that's the thing - you fucking beat him to bits, man! Didn't know you were that strong!"

The tall prince shrugs. "I didn't know that either - hell, I didn't think he'd be sent to the hospital."

Every word echoes in Kisa's head like a betrayal happening - or worse, he sees this new side of his prince and he doesn't like it. Hiding the truth from him, beating Shinji to bits?! Instead of confronting the brunette with the issues, Kisa turns around and leaves.

He wants to see how long Yukina will keep lying to him.

* * *

"Please tell me you guys didn't know about Shinji being in the hospital," Kisa grumbles in front of his two best friends.

"...," Miki doesn't want to reply to such a scary face.

Shinobu, on the other hand, wasn't scared. "We knew - we got the news this morning. We assumed you'd know."

"I didn't - Yukina didn't tell me either," the raven glares at his friends. "Can't believe he beat him up."

"Can't believe it or you don't want to believe it?" Miki asks, frowning.

Kisa sighs. "Don't want to... Why'd he have to do it? Shinji's already got what's coming to him - he's in the hospital now."

"I know exactly why he did it - to exact revenge - why am I the only one who didn't get to punch him?" The blue-eyed boy complains again.

After smacking Miki, Shinobu looks over at Kisa. "Don't hate him for it - he only did what he thought was right. We all have our own values and ethics - his just clashed against yours."

Kisa hated how Shinobu's statement made sense, as always. "Well it fucking clashed big time!" Kisa yells, irritated.

"They usually do, in couples," Miki says, smiling. "Kiyo-Kiyo thinks about protecting me and stuff like that - and I think that I'm pretty strong to protect myself. I guess Yuki-Yuki's pride got in the way - he wanted to protect you, but failed to since he wasn't there at that moment and I guess beating Shinji was the only way to make himself feel better."

"Yuki-Yuki?" Shinobu grimaces.

"... wow, Miki, you're right," Kisa lifts his head up. "You're completely right - he wanted to protect me that badly... but couldn't."

"See? He cares about you, that's all it is - and he wanted to be the one to beat Shinji first," Shinobu sneers. "Too bad I got the first punch."

"Dammit, Shin, don't brag about it!" Miki pouts.

"Oh, because you didn't get to punch him?" The blonde mocks him.

Ignoring his silly friends as they continue their little chit-chat, Kisa is thinking about ways for Yukina and him to completely cross this ugly bridge and go to a brighter world - a brighter future.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D Also, I wrote a fanfic called "2 Hearts" about Takano and Kisa dating - you will not believe it, but it's surprisingly a great pairing! ^^**

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: -_- I still didn't get to punch Shinji. **

**Me: Muahahaa, I did that on purpose - or else I could've sent the whole group to beat that guy!**

**Miki: *gasp!* Why!?**

**Me: Because it's fun teasing you. :3**

**Miki: Evil author... **


	14. Beasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: 2,282 words - The END. :) I'll just skip the art trauma thing for the future (hint hint: there might be a sequel to this since someone wanted it and I guess I'll write it LATER)**

**Happy 1-day late Valentine's Day! (note: 14th chapter- 14 Feb... XD)**

**Enjoy!**

After school, Kisa runs towards Yukina's last period class. What he doesn't know that his lover is walking to his class. Shinobu and Miki sigh when they see the brunette walking towards them with a smile, knowing that their friend just went to meet the dude.

"Can't you two be in sync for once!?" Miki grumbles, somewhat irritated.

"Text him, Yuki-Yuki," Shinobu says, purposely annoying the prince. "Tell him to meet you somewhere... ah, the roof!"

"Great, Shin-Shin, give him ideas, why don't you?" The blue-eyed boy frowns.

Ignoring Kisa's friends, Yukina takes the suggestion and sends his lover a text, telling him to meet him on the roof.

"Oi, he knows you beat up Shinji," the blonde tells him before they walk away.

"Seriously, everything gets to beat up Shinji except me!" Miki pouts.

Yukina's too troubled by the realization that his lover must be upset with him to listen to those two anymore. He runs towards the roof at full speed, going up the stairs by skipping two steps. On the rooftop now, the brunette sees his lover already there with sweat on his collarbone and forehead - probably from running here also.

"Shouta... I'm so sor-," he's about to apologize when Kisa hugs him.

"Shut up," Kisa says, and squeezes him tighter. "Forget about that fucking Shinji and just... embrace me."

Not knowing the double meaning to those words, his prince merely reciprocates the hug, wrapping his arms around the raven.

"Yukina... I meant take off my clothes _and then_ embrace me," the raven awkwardly, yet shamelessly admits.

His prince gives a dazzling smile. "Of course, Shouta, I just was taking my time."

Kisa gets a thrill as Yukina's fingers thump against his back, one hand sliding in the front, the other holding his small frame. Clothes are off before they know it, casting them aside in their greedy hurry to make love, at once. Nothing between them, not even air, they look into each other's eyes, confirming their love. The sun beating on their sides, they ignore the heat and continue gazing at one another while sugary sweet words are whispered to one another, causing the uke to blush silly.

The initiating kiss says it all - overwhelming, wet, and hot - they continue doing everything that way. The hands that grope Kisa are passionate and somewhat lecherous. And the fingernails that slightly dig into Yukina are feeling optimum pleasure that the leftover energy has to go somewhere - into digging, that is.

Legs spread open, welcoming his lover, and moans are heard. Heck, if anyone's playing sports outside, Kisa's loud moans can be heard through the wind - seducing anyone in its path.

With powerful winds blowing and the sun still beating down, both of them settle down after sex, lying on their backs (still butt-naked).

"That. Was. Awesome," Kisa says between mini-pants.

Yukina turns on his side, looking down at the raven with loving eyes.

"I'm glad... we're back to normal," the prince says to his lover.

"Huh, we are, aren't we? Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day," the raven states, still looking up at the sky.

"EH?! It's Valentine's Day?!" Yukina gasps. He had many big things planned for Valentine's... it's just that he doesn't look at the calendar all the time. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Hah? Why are you so excited about it? It's just Valentine's Day...," Kisa trails off, not liking this little fight that's starting to happen.

"'_Just_' Valentine's Day? No, Shouta, it's more than that - it's a day where we're supposed to go on the _best_ date and eat the _best_ food - and of course, have the _best_ time of our lives," his prince explains with sparkling eyes.

Kisa feels like throwing up a little from the corny and Shoujo-like words his Shoujo-like prince is spouting!

"... Um, Yukina, isn't that too much? We already had the best time of our life right here, anyway," Kisa states, smiling.

"But I wanted to take you out for dinner... and then go to some park and eat ice cream as we walk," Yukina says in a sad voice, almost like he's sulking.

The raven laughs. "We can still do that!"

As if his words had 1000 Watts of energy, his prince suddenly lifted his depressed head and gave a dazzling smile.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

In a random park, Kisa and Yukina walk while holding hands. They just finished eating dinner from this popular restaurant in which every woman (and some men) were staring at Yukina like he was some sort of model or actor. Meanwhile, Kisa tried to enjoy the over-charged food that wasn't even delicious, but for his prince's smile he put up with it. And now, in this completely new park they've reached (Yukina heard from his friends that this park brings luck to new couples), Kisa feels itchy and super sweaty. Hungry mosquitoes attacked him any fucking chance they got, so Kisa was having trouble smiling in front of his prince and listening properly to the things they were talking about.

"- and then Miyagi accidently pushed - - - and then it was knocked o- - -," Yukina tells Kisa, while the raven is missing most of the words since he's too busy either scratching himself at the moment or swatting away a vicious insect in this now dark forest-like park.

Kisa laughs along with Yukina at whatever story he's telling, but he's more concerned about his health. _The fuck is with this forest?! So thick!_ The large oak trees covered the sky to the point that Yukina and Kisa couldn't even see the stars or the moon even if they searched forever. Never been in such thick foliage, Kisa is beginning to panic.

"Ah, Yukina... where is the ice cream you planned?" Kisa asks nervously. _If there is anyone selling ice cream in this dark, scary park, then they're crazy._

The raven shudders as he imagines the bugs that'll pounce on his ice cream cone!

"Oh - I forgot to mention, this park doesn't sell ice cream," his prince breaks the news.

"Thank goodness," the raven mutters under his breath.

"So, Shouta, can you start the next topic?" Yukina asks him, probably tired of coming up with new stories each time.

"Ah, okay... um, -," Kisa tries to think, but each time some bug comes near him. "Er, a, ..."

And then they hear crickets as if they're on cue.

"Okay, Yukina, we're leaving this park," the raven says with determination. _Fucking leaving this shit-hole for once. _

"Eh? But we're such having a good time...," his prince says, his eyes gazing pleading.

"Then we can have a good time somewhere else," Kisa says, breaking away from Yukina and his sweaty grip. His hand feels free and the wind going through it his salty fingers. "Let's just get out of this place!"

"You don't like this park...?"

"... I'm sorry, Yukina, we can talk about anything in the world - just not here," the raven grumbles.

Leading his lover out from where they came from, Kisa feels refreshed as he sees the roads and cars - and people! He's so glad there other people living. Not that he didn't mind being alone with his lover, but after all those bugs and scary trees, seeing people and all the world is better than that bleak place. Breathing in the polluted air, Kisa smiles.

"Now we can talk, Yukina," he says, still smiling.

"Weren't you going to start the topic?" Yukina remarks.

"Oh yeah...," Kisa doesn't have much to say.

Slowly, they walk until their feet naturally walk into the love-hotel street, full of different buildings with various rooms.

"Ah! We can talk in there," the raven says, pointing at some love-hotel.

Yukina raises his eyebrow, but complies - he knows they probably won't be talking that much.

* * *

And boy, was Yukina right - immediately after the door closed, the brunette's lips eagerly attacked Kisa's unguarded lips. Despite the sweat on both of them, they began devouring one another - licking and sucking, sucking and licking - they were so into each other they hardly noticed the salty taste of sweat or the numerous mosquito bites on both of them.

Kisa didn't think anymore - he acted. Arms entangled with arms, legs entangled with legs, he acted from impulse, kissing his lover wherever he could, bringing his lover closer to him. He never wanted to let go. On the other hand, Yukina was going really fast, marking hickeys everywhere he kissed and even biting some areas out of his lust.

Like beasts on this dark night, they truly devoured the other to bits from their love.

Somehow, after the first passionate round, they went to take a shower - the sweat, at one point, just got too unbearable. Kisa doesn't even know how to explain the rush the hot water gave him - as if recharging all his muscles, he gained control of his body once more and endured the heavy thrusts Yukina was giving him - pounding into the raven with almost all his might, as if his own self-control was lost somewhere in the water and heat.

After the shower, they fell onto the tiled floor and had rougher sex on the ground, Kisa on bottom. He didn't once complain about his back being bruised by the hard floor since his arse was getting a harder punishment - yet million times more pleasure as his lover entered him with brute force. Moans cannot explain the pure lust he was feeling right now - the pure id unleashing in the dark, pleasuring itself to its fullest.

As they both cum for the 4th time, Yukina still manages to get up and grab his lover besides with him - leading him once again towards the bed for more. Biting, sucking, and more biting, Yukina kept wanting to swallow his lover whole - especially lingering at his lover's sweet neck and loving how close it is to his delicious mouth - the lips that he's been kissing with inhumane strength proving that no amount of kisses can ever prove how much he loves the raven.

By now, Kisa is tired, again sweaty (despite their soapy, wet shower), and too warm that he feels like he's on fire - yet, he doesn't give up - he keeps drilling his short nails into Yukina's back while he enjoys the endless love he's receiving on Valentine's Day. In midst all this fiery love, Kisa is wishing that every day was Valentine's Day and every day Yukina made love to him like this.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"S-Shouta, I... love you," Yukina whispers to the raven as he's about to zone out and sleep.

"Me too...," Kisa replies, gently closing his eyes, snuggling with his lover (as if they weren't already glued enough).

And so they slept like the beasts they were and only awoke when sunlight violently hit their eyes without any remorse that it's disturbing the lovers. Slowly stretching as he wakes up, Kisa looks down at the young prince beside him. He looked even more beautiful as he rested peacefully, though his eyes were wincing at the sunlight.

"K-Kou, wake up," the raven stutters a bit. Calling his lover's first name is always an embarrassing task for him.

Instantly, a pair of brown eyes look at Kisa, surprised at hearing his name. "Shouta? Ah, good morning."

"Yeah, yeah - thanks for the best Valentine's Day," Kisa thanks on purpose - knowing this will make Yukina happy.

The handsome smile his lover pulls makes Kisa flash his teeth as well.

However, the smile disappears as he sees his beloved in the sunlight. Kisa's chest is full of hickeys and bruises from too much groping (or roughness) - his arms have mosquito bites and some of them are dark red - while his lips seem swollen from the heavy kisses placed on him. Clenching his teeth, Yukina sighs.

"I'm.. sorry S-Shouta... I should've been more gentle last night...," he looks away, ashamed of himself. Although the mosquito bites weren't his fault, the fact that they bled more thanks to the rubbing and all that heat definitely must have made them react.

"Hah? Oh...," Kisa doesn't say anything as he looks at Yukina - who's more or less the same as Kisa in terms of mosquito bites and swollen lips. "I'm sorry too, I guess..."

"Eh?" Yukina looks surprised. Why is he apologizing?

"You should look in a mirror...," the raven trails off.

Both of them get up and walk into the bathroom. In the full set mirror, they both compare their hickeys and mosquito bites. Honestly, they're both fucked up. Slowly, they both start laughing, amazed at how they turned into beasts last night.

"Oh, god, Kou, look at your back!" Kisa laughs and makes the man turn around.

Yukina sees half of his back from the mirror - long red streaks are painted on his back as if it were paint on a canvas. Clearly Kisa was also rough on him...

"You... are such a monster in bed, Shouta," his prince smiles teasingly.

"And you're any better? Ah, my arse hurts! How many rounds did we have?!" Kisa complains, scowling.

"Fuck, I lost count after 6," Yukina gives him a blank stare and they both laugh again.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Thanks for all the previous comments, btw - loved the support!**

**Omake:**

**Miki: I still didn't get to punch Shinji!**

**Me: ... *sighs* Fine, Shinji, come here. **

**Shinji innocently walks by. **

**Miki: THANK YOU AUTHOR-SAN! *punches Shinji's bruised face***

**Me: Happy now?**

**Miki: *grinning widely* Yes, yes I am. **

**Kisa: Wait, before you end this, how many rounds did we actually have?**

**Me: ... the world may never know! XD**

**THE END! :) (Sequel coming in March, hopefully)**


End file.
